Step Sister of the Brooks (Janoskians Fanfic)
by Mysticalstoriesfrozen
Summary: Crystal had a wonderful life! That was until her mother died, her dad got a girlfriend and they all had to move. Crystal didn't like the fact of moving, especially with 3 boys who she finds out are Janoskians. Will Crystal lighten up? Will romance occur? Will the families be able to merge together?
1. Prologue

**AN: hey everyone! I promise you this will be interesting! If your a fan of the janoskians! Please comment and vote! Not a lot of swearing because I don't really like swearing but there may be some! Please comment!**

**Prologue **

Crystal has always been a Daddy's girl. Even when her little sister Amber was born her and her dad was close. Not long after her baby sisters birth her father came with the tragic news of her mothers death.

Crystal and her father mourned together. They would always tell each other everything, they always had each other's back. But when Crystals 15th birthday came around her father announced the news of his girlfriend. Crystal had seen the movies filled with family issues so she knew exactly where this was going.

Her father, Ted and his girlfriend Gina had been always texting and going out to dinner non stop. Dad would talk wonderful things about Gina. How nice, caring, sweet she is. But it never dawned on Crystal that this would get very serious.

Ted began to bring Gina over. Crystal was nice but yet very distant while Amber was already hugging her repeatedly. With a groan Crystal would crawl out of bed every morning when Gina is down stairs cleaning the dishes in a desperate way to "help" around the house. Crystal can deal with Gina but there was still a secret floating around that would make Crystal angry.

But like a firecracker going off in May, Ted came home and laid the heart breaking news. Well heart breaking to Crystal at least.

"Were moving in together!" They both shouted. Crystals heart sank to the ground. She was now 17 she knew that she is probably over reacting but she's not ready to move in with another girl! With another person!

Little did Crystal know she was also moving in to a house with 3 boys. Or should she say 3 cute boys known as the Brooks brothers who are a part of a famous youtube webshow called the Janoskians.

What if she argues with them? What if she forbiddenly falls in love with one of them? What if something bad happens? So many what ifs that will be answered during and throughout the book.

**AN: I promise it will be better please review! This story is also written on wattpad (I wrote the one on wattpad)**


	2. Breaking News Chapter 1

**An: hey! You! PLEASE READ! My first time writing fanfic here! This chapter is mainly Crystal so you can get to know her and her relationship with her family and her feelings! More Janoskians is next chapter please don't hate! Just comment please!**

**Crystal**

The light flooded into my room as the sheets were ripped off of me. With a annoyed groan I rolled over to smush my face into the softness of my pillow. But knowing it was my dad trying to wake me up he yanked the pillow from under my face and playfully hit me with it.

Uncontrollably laughing I clutched my stomach and yelled for surrender. "Why are you waking me up early dad?!" I asked him through sleepy eye lids. My morning breath caught up to me as I gagged. "Well dragon breath today is the day we take the air out of this air mattress and bring the remaining things to Gina's" dad said.

Finally waking up I realized I was asleep on an air mattress in the middle of the living room. The emptiness still scares me every waking moment.

Last night dad and my little sister Amber stayed at Gina's house to get used to the place but of course I stayed here. I mean I don't know why Gina can't just move here! She's only one person! I mean seriously how much stuff does she have? Groaning I got up and helped dad roll up the blue mattress, after taking the air out of course.

Tossing my brown hair behind me I put my remaining clothes in a light pink suit case and loaded it into the back seat of dads car. Dad seemed so nervous today. The way he would open his mouth but quickly close it or the way he kept cracking his knuckles repeatedly. "Listen Princess there's something you should kno-"

"Hold on a sec dad" I said interrupted. My phone was continuously vibrating in my pocket. Stomping into the house I picked it up. "Hello?" I answered. The sound of boys laughing was the only thing I heard. "I know this is a prank call!" I yelled before abruptly pressing _End Call_.

Me and Dad joked around as we packed up and loaded the last of our things into his car. Some boxes were extremely heavy since they were filled with our useless junk such as vases or display plates. I just left those boxes for dad. the only boxes I carried were the ones filled with objects like Ambers toys and clothes. after about half an hour later dad wiped his hands on his pants and said "That's it". Nodding I walked into the empty house.

I really didn't want to leave. I walked through the living room, to the kitchen to my bedroom and stopped at what we called the "play room". Tears formed in my eyes as dad walked up behind me.

"Daddy, I don't want to go!" I cried out while hugging dad. "It'll all be alright sweetheart!" Dad said to my hair. With a sniff I stood straight up.

Everything is going to change! I just know it! I feel like when dad began to date it makes mom angry in her grave. My mother died a while after Amber was born and this house is the last thing I have of her and we are giving it away to live with dads girlfriend.

Sighing I made my way down the wooden floored hallway. Stopping at the door I took one last look around before shutting it. My last thing of daddy daughter times and mom, poof gone.

Walking to the car made me want to cry. Maybe if I locked myself in the house we could stay, but I knew dad would still force us to move.m Slowly I pulled the seatbelt across my chest. "Ready?" Dad asked me excitedly. "Nope" I whispered. The car doors locked preventing me from jumping out and sealing my fate as we drove past our old house. Tears threatened to spill as everything was just going by quickly but I hid them for dads sake.

It was dead silent. Just the sound of our breathing. I wasn't even in the mood for music. "Sweetie we can make this work" dad said. His cheeks turning red and I knew he was growing sad. "I don't think so dad" I murmured as I leaned against the window, the trees whizzed past us, the sky growing darker matching my mood.

Dad kept opening his mouth to speak. I could tell he wanted to say something but he was worried. "What's wrong dad?" I asked while putting a light hand on his shoulder. "Were here" he said nervously as we pulled into the driveway to a huge house. It was such a big shock. There was a path and green grass around it. There was a garage big enough for three cars.

Stepping out the car I breathed in the air before opening up the back door and trunk. "Wow one girl lives in a house this big?!" I exclaimed while grabbing a box. "Actually sweetie-" dad began but was interrupted by Gina hugging him and Amber hugging me. "Hey cupcake!" I exclaimed while handing her a light box In the shape of a heart. "I had so much fun but I missed you!" Amber exclaimed. We walked up the path and Amber opened the door excitedly.

"Were here!" She yelled to the empty but dazzling room. "Dang! And who were you talking to?" I asked. Maybe it was a two year old thing. Kicking off my shoes I walked into the living room and slammed the two boxes on the ground. "I'll get the rest" I said out of breath while pointing to the door. The last three boxes were heavy and I just stacked them up. My knees wobbled and bent from the heavy weight on my arms. "Crap! Crap!" I exclaimed while walking up to the doorway. Thank god I am not wearing heels.

Entering the doorway I nudged my flats off and entered "help! Help dad!" I exclaimed loudly. I felt someone take the boxes off my arms and I collapsed on a random chair against the wall. "Thanks dad" I mumbled. Looking up I saw dad in a heated conversation with Gina and Amber playing with my bracelet. "Wait!" I exclaimed while jumping up.

Am I going crazy? Gina and Dad looked at me worried and Amber slid the bracelet down and off my arm. Slowly I turned my head to see a boy probably like in his twenties put the boxes down and looked at me. He fixed his cap and walked over to me with a wide smile.

"There ya go!" He said in a thick Aussie accent. He held his hand out while I looked at dad "does anybody see this?" I asked while looking around the room. Right then two boys walked into the room. They were identical! Wait wait wait what?! A headache grew as I couldn't handle Being in the room for 5 minutes!

"Dad you did not!" I exclaimed while sitting down. "You a'right?" Said the twin with the blue hair,lip ring and earphones. Suddenly I snapped back to reality, a really sucky reality. Standing up I put on a fake smile "I'm Crystal" I said while shaking one of the twins hands.

"I'm Luke and this is Jai" the boy with the lip ring said while pointing to the boy who seemed happy rainbow sunshine with smiles today! "And I'm Beau" said the boy who helped with the boxes. "This is-"

"Amber!" All the boys exclaimed while picking her up and tickling her. Turning over to dad I shot him my annoyed and mad look which Gina saw. "Can some one show me my room I want to unpack!" I exclaimed. Beau looked over and shot his hand up "sure!" He said in his accent.

Picking up my suit case and a box I said "lead the way". Beau walked upstairs and down a hall my door was next to Amber and the twins. Haha perfect. He opened the door and I dropped the box inside. "Shit" he swore under his breath.

Looking around I saw the walls were painted a subtle pink, my white dresser was against a wall with a flat screen tv on top. There was a lot of boxes scattered around. And it looked like someone had already set up my bed. "Everyone set up my bed thanks" I said while bringing my suitcase in.

Beau stood there awkwardly as I unpacked "bye" I said. "Right" he said while walking out. Sometimes I don't mean to be sassy or rude but when I'm angry I become like this. The boys seem nice, cute even but I know it will be twice as annoying.

Getting dressed into short pajama short and a big shirt I tied my hair in a messy bun and walked downstairs to their kitchen. The boys eyes were plastered on the tv while Amber sat next to the couch playing with her dolls. I tried to be silent but I realized their tv was on mute! What the hell? Why would they- ok it's official! They don't have any brains. Standing in the silent I tried to make out what they were watching but was interrupted by loud screaming.

"Why didn't you tell her?!'

"I couldn't!"

"Now she's angry!"

Sighing I put my head in my hands and rocked back in forth on my feet. "Sissy!" Amber cried out, her voice thick with fear as she ran over to me. "Daddy is mad" she said while I picked her up. She hugged me as I tried to open the fridge. The boys watched me and kept their laughs in as I finally opened the fridge and grabbed the green tea jar with my two fingers. Unsteadily I rose to my tip toes to place it on the island counter.

Moving my hip I hit it against the fridge door and it closed. I smiled to myself and walked over to the glasses which were on the top cabinet. "Cupcake get off" I mumbled. "No!" She pouted which made the boys laugh. Turning around I shot them a death glare and whispered "I got this". Reaching up with my free hand I grabbed the glass but when I brought it down another fell onto the ground in a loud shatter.

"Here I'll help" said one of the boys. Luke I believe it was? He walked in with a broom and swept up the broken glass pieces. Dad and Gina marched down the stairs. "Your breaking glasses now? I didn't think you were this angry!" Dad yelled at me. My cheeks flushed red as this time we have an audience. Amber whined and hugged me tighter.

"I didn't do it on purpose you daughter got scared because of you arguing!" I yelled back. I looked at the couch and saw Jai and Beau immediately turn their heads away as if they weren't interested in the argument. But I knew they were! Dad looked at me "were arguing because of you!"he yelled in my face.

Tears threatened mom and dad got a divorce when Amber was born. They argued so much and I felt like it was because of me. "Why didn't you tell me we were living with boys?! Let alone three!" I shouted back, "I didn't think it would matter!" Dad said calmer.

Finally I groaned and softened my voice. "Boys are annoying, it's a huge change to let alone move away from my past house and with a new woman a.k.a your girlfriend. But it doesn't help that there are three boys living here also! I said while shoving Amber in his arms and storming upstairs. I heard a bunch of murmurs behind me as I stomped up and walked into my pink room.

Hot tears rolled down my face as I calmly unpacked. At the bottom of my suit case was a picture of me, mom, dad, and Amber. Sighing I looked at it and smiled. Those were the days. "Is that your mum?" Said a voice behind me. "Ah!" I screamed completely startling me as I hugged the picture and backed away. The three boys were in my room.

"We promise we won't be annoying to you, the first couple of months!" Beau said. Groaning I leaned against my bed. Something flickered inside me now that they were closer. "Wait a sec" I said. I stepped closer to Jai and squinted. I took in the features "I'm sorry have we met before this you all look familiar" I said taking a step back. They seemed to relax a bit. "I don't think so" Beau said in his thick Aussie accent which I clearly don't have. "Oh, leave then. And next time knock! Now that your living with girls you need to learn a few things" I said a bit threatingly.

Jai snickered "whatever now that your with boys you need to learn a few things" Luke and Beau laughed and high fived each other as I pushed them out the door. "This is going to be difficult" I said while sliding down the door.


	3. Your the Janoskians? Chapter 2

**Crystal**

Perfect dreams. You know? My crush who I have had since the fifth grade asked me out again and now were on a date in Paris. But like all dreams you have to wake up. Only I did not want to wake up at 6 in the morning during summer!

"SLUTS!" Yelled Beau in Jai and Luke's room. Jolting me out of my dreams I sat up, it's not even bright outside And they are yelling like that! I can hear the brothers roughing it up in the other room. Swear words echoing and other phrases like "you cu**," or "Stop recording me"

Digging my head into my pillow I tried to fall asleep when my door busted open. "Time for you to meet our step sister or the other girl who lives with us now" said Beau from my doorway. In a desperate attempt I pulled up the pink frilly covers over my head and groaned. "Leave me alone" I mumbled into my pillow. I could hear Jai snicker and Beau trying to hold in his laughter. "I wonder where she could be, hey! What's this big lump in her bed?" Beau said mischievously. I'm guessing it was Luke who said "oi! She's a girl let's go".

I heard laughing as my blanket was ripped away from me and tossed to the other side of my room. Why?! I sat up,my hair in a tangly mess I tried to open my eyes but it felt like they were glued shut. "Ew! Do all girls look like this when they wake up?!" Beau said shoving his phone in my face. Growling under my breath I knocked the phone out of his hand by his surprise. "Yo!" He exclaimed while lunging on the floor to pick it up.

"Why are you waking me up?" I whined while slowly standing up and rubbing my eyes. "Your in the Brooks house you need to get used to it!" Jai said. Rolling my eyes I pointed to the camera "what is with you guys and filming all the damn time?" I said while grabbing a brush and chugging it at Beau. "Ow! What the fuc*?!" Beau yelled, still lying on the ground. "That's what you get for waking me up and recording me" I yelled while shoving everyone out the door "now out! Out! Out! And don't you dare think about waking up Amber!" I yelled, slamming the door in their face.

I got dressed in skinny jeans and a big shirt I brushed my hair and just out it in a pony tail. It's still early so I won't even bother putting on my makeup. Slowly walking out my room I tiptoed to where Amber was. She was sound asleep her thumb in her mouth. Pulling her purple blankets up I tucked her in, making her more comfortable before going downstairs.

I was hoping the boys would be asleep but no, they are wide awake and making a huge clamber downstairs. Sighing I walked downstairs. "The princess has awoken from her slumba!" Said look as he bowed to me. Giggling I pushed his head causing him to playfully fall back.

"I awoken early because _somebody_ decided to go in my room, invading my privacy" I said while grabbing the milk and squinting at Beau.

"Check the expiration date on the milk" he said completely ignoring my first statement. Pausing I placed the mild down. He pronounced it so weird. Almost like "mulk" or something. "Do you mean miilk?" I teased while pronouncing the I in milk. "You guys say it so weird" Beau says.

A girly tune echoed through the halls as we all looked at Luke. It sounded like something from the smurfs of my little pony or some popular girly show that Amber would watch. "Dude that's such a girly tone!" Jai said while punching Luke in the arm. "Oi! Shut up!" Luke yelled while answering his phone. "Ello? 5 minutes? See ya!" Luke exclaimed while ending the call. "So you guys are leaving in 5?" I ask.

"No we have friends coming over in 5" Luke responds

"Oh you have friends?" I say with a wide grin

"Yup" Luke says popping the p

"Sure" I says while holding back laughs.

Making my way over to the couch I sat down and watched tv. Well trying to the boys were arguing over the remote. Every time the yelled the station would change. So basically every five seconds. Having enough I placed the bowl down and said calmly "boys". When they ignored me I screamed "just give it to me!" Scratching them across the arm made them yell in shock as I snatched the remote from their hands.

"What the fuc*?!" They yelled in unison. "Well I'm trying to eat breakfast and your over there freakin changing the station every five seconds so shut up and eat!" I yelled at them. They stared at me with widen eyes. One opened their mouth to speak when the door opened.

There was a lot of commotion at the door as I saw Beau walk in with two boys. "Who is that? Did you finally get a girlfriend?" The really tall one asked Luke. Nearly spitting my cereal up I turned "hell no!" I exclaimed. "She's the one were living with now" Luke said.

We introduced each other from across the room. I found out their names are Daniel and James. Turning back to the television the boys ran to the couch and pounced on it causing me to spill the cereal all over me. "Sorry!" Daniel said while grabbing the bowl out of my hand. "its alright?" I mumbled while running upstairs to take a shower.

**Luke**

I felt a bit bad but I mean Crystal has an attitude that us boys need to make her get rid of or else this will never work! The boys were chatting a storm while me and Jai tried to make eggs. "Look their trying to cook!" Yelled Daniel.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed behind my back.

"My egg looks fine" said Jai as I looked at a perfectly good over easy egg.

"Mine looks better!" I said but as I looked down the white was stained with the broken egg yolk and it looked like a patty. "I win!" Yelled Jai as he picked up his egg on his spatula and did a small victory dance.

"Shut up! This is not a competition!" I yelled. "I bet I can flip it!" Jai said. We watched intently as he flipped it up in the air on his spatula and tried to catch it but it landed on the ground. We all erupted into laughter and swearing as Jai screamed "Noo!" And bent down. "Fuc*!" He yelled.

"Anyway is there anything else you haven't told us? I mean you didn't even tell us about the fuc*ing girl!" James said. "There's another fuc*ing girl but she's a cutie!" I said thinking about Amber. "Aww Luke!" Said Beau as he ran up and hugged me "I'm talking about Amber you idiot!" I said while pushing him off me.

"Want to see her she's sleeping!" Jai said as Daniels eyes lit up. He sort of has a thing with little kids. That sounded wrong. He just likes children I guess. We tiptoed up stairs and passed the bathroom. We stopped in front of the room with flowers. "Dude we wanted to see Amber not your room!" Daniel said while pointing to the flowers.

"Shut up don't wake her!" I snapped. We slowly opened the door and walked in. Beau had a camera pointed to Jai who was saying "this is our new little edition!" He said with a smile. We made our way to her tiny bed and crowded around. Her ginger hair was tangled up on her pillow, her little thumb was in her mouth and she snored softly. "She's so cute!" James said. "I just want to pinch her cheeks!" Daniel said while rubbing a finger down her cheek. We continued to whisper until James ran a finger down her cheek and lightly tapped her nose. She whimpered. Shit. "James!" We all scolded.

Her green eyes slowly opened and she looked at us. Her eyes glassed over as her lower lip began to tremble. A soft whimper escaped from her lips are her eyes darted at all of us. I don't think she remembers moving, shit! She began to wail loudly "daddy! Sissy!" She yelled. As she cried and whimpered and scooted away from us. "We gotta go before Crystal-" I began but was interrupted by a loud

"What the hell?!"'Crystal stood in the doorway wrapped in a towel her wet hair down behind her back and eyes blazing with fury.

**Crystal**

"What did I tell you leave her alone!" I yelled as the boys filed out of the room. "Nice towel" whispered Daniel as I looked down. Running over to Amber she gripped me and cried. "Shh shh shh did they scare you cupcake?" I asked. She nodded slowly "their jerks they shouldn't invade your privacy like that! it's ok it's all ok!" I whispered. My towel was slowly slipping down.

I have a bra on and short shorts but I just wrapped a towel around and ran as soon as I heard Amber. Amber is my baby sis! She calmed down and I tucked her back in. Running back to my room I threw on a shirt and sighed. Combing my long brown hair I walked downstairs to a crowd of boys. "What the hell was that?" I whispered. "Were sorry! Sorry!" James said taking a few steps back. "Don't do it again!" I hissed at them.

"What's with the tripod and camera?" I asked while motioning to the large camera on the island and tripod in between Beaus legs in a gross manner. "Were gonna film a video!" Luke exclaims. A smile crept on my face "for what _youtube_?" I joked.

"Yes, actually" Jai says while leaning on the counter.

"That's cool, I guess" I said while walking to the living room. Pulling out my phone I visited youtube. There was a lot more suggestions today for different channela and a variety of videos. Vlog channels, cooking. Videos, makeup stuff, and a group called the Janoskians. "Janoskians?" I mumble as the boys walked in a can of soda in their hands.

I remember them! I remember I used to watch them but stopped when- actually I don't know why I stopped. Intrigued, I clicked on their channel. Popping in my earphones I tried to remember them, and what their channel was all about but, heck! I don't even remember what they look like. I saw Jai and Beau Sneaking peaks at my phone. They were all talking to each other but I wasn't listening. Clicking on the first video I saw it was a video titled Public Narration Prank or something like that.

The video began and Beau began to go wild next to me, he was yelling, clapping his hands and swearing. "Will you shut up?!" I shout while shoving a pillow in his face., knocking off his sports cap.m "Is she serious right now?!" I heard Luke murmur. "Hey guys were the Janoskians!" Said a group of Aussie boys in unison. I watched for a while and realization hit me. Pausing the video I dropped my phone to the ground. "You guys are the Janoskians?" I asked while looking at them.

"Fuc*ing sh*t!" Daniel said between breaths. "Damn your slow!" Luke said. Trying to laugh it off I slowly walked away. "What? Your not going to squeal or anything? Hug?! You know the yay! Your living with janoskians kinda thing?" Beau said while blinking quickly. "You wish!" I said. Taking a seat on the ground I just watched as they bounced around ideas for their new video. "Where are you filming?" I asked awkwardly. "Were going public today!" James exclaimed. "Haha yay!" I said sleepily.

Slowly it walked upstairs to my room and let everything soak in. Holy crap. I am living with the Janoskians, the Brooks brothers. The group of people I used to be obsessed with! Why am I not happy? Maybe because I didn't want to or expect to live with them.

This is going to be a long ride.

**AN: so I promise this will be better around chapter 8 so if you don't like sort of like mini stories your waiting for the big thing wait until chapter 8 I don't like to really force things quickly in my books! **


	4. Tired of fighting chapter 3

**Crystal**

Slowly I rolled out of bed. A headache rapidly increasing by the minute. Looking over at my hanging calendar I checked the day. Nope not that time of the month. Finally I decided that I just had 4 hours of sleep. Why, you may ask. I just spent all night watching Janoskian videos. I don't know why I did that! Just an urge I guess! Looking at the clock I realized it was 11. Putting on skinny jeans and a tank top I brushed my hair on the way down stairs.

"Hey Cryssie!" Beau said with his mouth full. "Hi...um... Beau" I said trying to think of a Nick name. "Who is this Brandon person?" Jai said, nearly scaring me. "You scared me I didn't see you!" I exclaimed while grabbing a granola bar and sitting across from the boys on the counter. "Well who is Brandon?" He asked.

My body froze when I opened my mouth to take a bite. Did he just say Brandon? My heart began to race as I felt my cheeks flush. Brandon is my crush since 5th grade that's who he is! "What?" I asked. Jai smirked and looked down.

"Heyyy Brandon watcha Dooin today?" Jai said trying to imitate me.

I patted my shirt and pants. Crap my phone isn't on me. "Give me my phone!" I exclaimed while getting up. Jai's mouth formed an O as I began to run to him. "Oh Brandon I love you so much!" He yelled over his shoulder. "Stop it!" I yelled. He ran into the living room and hid behind the couch. I jumped on the couch and grabbed his hair. "Not the hair!" He yelled. "Phone!" I said. I noticed him scrolling through everything as my cheeks turned red.

Angry I smacked him across the face and jumped on his shoulders. Luke walked in and looked at us funny "do you need privacy?" He asked a faint smile across his lips. "No I need my phone!" I pouted. "You totally dig this guy!" Jai exclaimed. "Jai!" I screamed while leaning over. My legs were over his shoulder as if he was giving me a piggy back ride.

Thinking of something I looked up and saw a fan. Looking at Luke I smiled and put a finger over my lips to shush him. I kicked Jai and yelled "give it!" Before sitting straight up. My head barely missing the fan but by an inch. Luke did a fake yell for me as I fell limp on Jai's back and fell back. He held my legs but screamed when I fell limp. "Shit!" He yelled. "Dude she hit the fan!" Luke yelled while running over to me. Luke picked me up bridal style and brought me over to the couch. I heard Jai slam my phone on the table. Jai ran over to me "is she?" He asked.

Sitting up straight I did a tumble off the couch and cartwheeled to the table and grabbed my phone. "You Bitch!" Jai yelled while punching me in the arm. For the first time in a while I laughed for real but immediately stopped. I can't give in I have to prove to dad this won't work. "You alright?" Luke asked. "I'm fine" I said while walking out.

**Jai**

"The fuc*?" I said to Luke while pointing to Crystal. "Is she alright?" Luke asked. "I don't know her attitude just changed like that" I said while snapping my fingers. We walked into the kitchen where Crystal was up on the counter drinking water and Beau was watching her while eating a granola bar. "Is the alright?" Beau asked us when we sat beside him.

"Why?" I asked. "She just sat there and drank a bunch of water, it's like she's half drunk or something" Beau said. I watched as Crystal gulped the remainder of her water looked at us and poured more water. "Your gonna have to piss soon" Luke said. Crystal just looked at us and drank more.

Her mood completely changed when Amber ran in and hugged her. "Hey sweetie! Say good morning to the boys!" She said while smiling at Amber and at us. Wow I have never seen her this happy before!

**Crystal**

I was watching tv with Amber when my dad walked through the front door "boys? Girls? I'm home!" He exclaimed. "Hey sweetheart!" He exclaimed while walking past the couch. "Father" I said. Dad looked around probably for the boys when he saw no one was around he grabbed a seat and pulled it up to the couch "Amber go upstairs" he said. She looked at me and ran upstairs.

Dad reached for my hand but I pulled away, I didn't dare take my eyes off the tv. "What's wrong? Why are you moody?" He asked. "I hate it here" I said. Dad looked at me angry and disappointed "why?" He asked. Sighing I looked at him and began to speak my mind.

**Luke**

Me and Jai were in our room playing xbox. He beat me again and I threw the remote control at him. "Shit!" I yelled. It stayed silent for a while until we heard shouting downstairs "you don't understand anything your ruining my life!". Me and Jai exchanged glances before crawling to the top of the stairs and eavesdrop.

"How am I ruining your life?"

"By making me move here dad!"

"I thought you liked Gina!" Her dad said.

"It's not Gina dad. It's her boys" Crystal said. My heart sped up as me and Jai exchanged glances.

"Oh. I get it. Crystal has a crush, you like them don't you" Her dad said, my heart beat sped up. I don't know why

Crystal groaned "no they are loud, obnoxious and you didn't even tell me about them!"

"Oh" was all her father said.

"Dad your just moving to fast! I can't keep contemplating this I need to have space I can't live with all this crap!" She said.

"Can you try sweetheart? For me?" Her father said.

There was a long silence and I peeked over. Crystal was looking down at her tank top and up at her dad.

"I can't handle it" she said her voice breaking as she ran upstairs. "Move!" Jai whispered he rolled away but I wasn't quick enough Crystal was already at the top of the stairs. She moved her brown hair back with her hand and she rocked on her heel I tried to move but the ground squeaked causing her to gasp and jump.

Her face was red and I felt so bad. She walked over to me angry. "You were eavesdropping weren't you!" She spat. I stuttered like an idiot. "You freaking jerk!" She exclaimed while grabbing my arm.

"Dad!" She shouted while dragging me down the stairs. "see what I mean. They just eavesdrop I bet you were also going through my stuff!" She said while running upstairs. Leaving me speechless with her dad.

**Crystal**

I sat in my room until a series of knocks sounded at my door. "Go away!" I said before bringing my knees up to my chest. Jai, Luke and Beau were there. Groaning I chugged a pillow at them. Beau sat down at the end of my bed Jai looked at his phone and Luke sat on my spinning chair. "If one of you are recording I will shove nail polish down your throat!" I threatened while hiding my face with a pillow.

Someone slowly lifted it down, it was Beau. "What's wrong?" He asked. Sighing I fell down and just laid on my bed. My heart is tired. I need to give my heart a break.

"I'm sorry for being a brat" I finally said while turning my head to Beau and Luke. Jai was still typing away on his phone. "Girlfriend?" I asked him while pointing to his phone. He looked up and nodded I gave a smile.

Finally I locked eyes with Beau who was pleading for me to tell him why. Sighing I looked at Luke who had kind eyes. Smiling I sat up.

"When my mom died I was furious when he dated your mom. I felt like he was betraying my mom or something. When we moved in I grew a bit more angry but them I never knew she had boys and I have to adjust to all of these things and I didn't think my heart could handle it!" I said.

Luke looked at me empathetically "have you ever had experience with boys?" He asked. My eyes grew wide "not like that! Like hung out with them!" Luke quickly said. My heart ached and I walked and shut the door making sure it was locked.

"Promise not to tell?" I said. The boys nodded. "I used to hang out with a group, I used to be less girly but I stopped. The group was actually the bad group if you may say. They began to do inappropriate things and began to act mean to me and one night one of them tried to get in my pants but when they took my top I bolted" I said not believing I was telling them this!

I looked up and they all stared at me. Even Jai who was like texting away five seconds ago. Beau stood up "oh my god!" He exclaimed while hugging me. Jai walked up and hugged me when Beau was done. "Are you alright love?" Beau asked me. "Yeah I'm fine that's just why I was uncomfortable living here but you guys are nice" I said when Jai stopped hugging me.

I walked up to Luke and hugged him but quickly pulled away. "Are you into the hugging thing?" I asked. He smirked "come here!" He said while hugging me tightly.

I just know we are going to be good friends now! In a step sister brother way!

**AN: please comment! It's about to get interesting now!**


	5. Pepper Spray Challenge chapter 4

**Crystal**

Thesun seemed to happily glow on my bed this morning as I rolled out and flipped my hair back. I feel refreshed, as if my heart is smiling and beating happily. A couple days ago me and the boys had a special moment. I feel like their little sister or something and it makes me so happy!

Staying in my kitty pajamas I put my hair in a high ponytail and washed my face before running downstairs. "Hi pussy cat" Jai said while hiding his laughs at my pajamas. "Ha ha ha very funny!" I said sarcastically as I began to make my cereal. Luke walked into the room and tripped over his feet "shit!" He mumbled sleepily. Boys morning voices are so hot sometimes!

Beau walked in shirtless which made me immediately cover my eyes. "Don't like what you see doll?" He asked while jumping up on the counter. "Nope! Your six pack of pudding cups are blinding me!" I yelled before looking down at my bowl. "Don't be like that" he said while rubbing his abbs. I hummed a tune when dad and Gerina walked in. They looked at me really funny as I skipped over to the couch "move over!" I exclaimed as I landed hard on the cushion.

Dad made his was in front of me and smiled widely "are you alright? You seem really happy" dad said. "I am!" I exclaimed while taking a big bite of lucky charms. "Well me and Gina are going out alone today!" Dad said. Me, Luke and Jai all exchanged glances. Jai raised his eyebrows, Luke did a silent whistle and I smiled.

A couple hours later I was feeling very uncomfortable in the boys room. Beau invited me in while they all play video games. I kinda sat on the side watching the screen trying not to laugh at Luke's short temper rages. One time he threw the remote down on the ground and it hit me. "Ow!" I exclaimed. "Oh shit! You alright?" He asked while looking down at me. Beau looked at Luke and threw a Dorito chip at him "ease up!" He exclaimed.

I grabbed the controller and climbed to the top bed on the bunk. Handing him the remote I said "I might stay up here in case it starts raining controllers again". He smiled and continued. The room was filled with the boys swearing as I criss crossed my legs and stared blankly at the screen. "Oi you look bored!" Luke said while keeping his eyes glued on the screen.

"That's because I am!" I exclaimed. "Hey crissy! Were filming a challenge later want to come with?" Beau asked. Moving around Luke I leaned over the bed "love to!" I exclaimed. Amber is out with her little cousins and our grandparents today so it's perfect! Not long after, Daniel and James walked in with a camera and tripod. "Yo someone's not moody today!" James said. I pouted "I'm better now" I said not realizing I was nearly half way over the bed.

"A little help!" I said. Beau sat underneath me so he just grabbed my hand and pushed me up "haha thanks big bro!" I said before mentally face palming myself. "Sorry. I never really had an older sibling" I said, "no no it's fine love" Beau said.

After a while the boys began to get ready. I just brushed my teeth, put on some short shorts, a striped shirt and black flats. I put my hair up in a ponytail and a bow to secure it. I watched plenty of their challenges before so I grabbed a small bag filled with napkins, my phone and a bottle of water. Sighing I looked in the mirror before running downstairs.

"Hey Crystal" they chorused before chatting up again. "So what challenge are you doing today?" I said while pulling up a chair. James and Daniel looked at me mouths dropped. "What?" I asked. "Is she the same girl from the other day? I swear your like more talkative and comfortable and shit" Daniel said. I smiled "I'm fine now tell me!" I said while shooting puppy dog eyes at them.

The can made a loud noise as Beau slammed it hard on the table. I cringed before finally reading it. Pepper spray. My insides churned.

"Your gonna-"

"Yup"

"And it's gonna-"

"Make an awesome video!" Beau finished. I looked at them. "You guys even though I was mean before I care now and this is dangerous" I said. "Stop being such a mother!" Jai said. I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'm saying Beau throws up at almost every fricken thing! And you guys aren't that tough!" I said.

"Is that a challenge?" James said while crossing his arms. Laughing I shook my head no. "I'm not gonna do it, I'm not stupid!" I exclaimed. They all laughed, me included. "Fine! I give up! But I will help if it's needed!" I said. "We know!" Daniel said while hugging me.

We all hopped into the car, realizing there wasn't enough space I sat on the floor. "Your sitting on my foot!" Luke whines. "Ugh shut up! Do you think this is comfortable for me?" I snapped in a fake accent. It might of been a British accent. Beau began to drive and it was awkward. I decided to break some ice.

"I thought you guys would be more talkative" I said while turning around. "We normally are. were just not used to a girl being in here!" They said. "I won't judge, you might find me to be pretty weird like y'all too!"I said while looking down at my nails. James who was in the shotgun seat shrugged and blasted some music. Justin Beibers song baby blared, of course. I heard the boys gasp behind me as they began singing along and coming up with dance moves. "Loosen up join us!" Jai whispered in my ear nearly scaring me to death. Turning around I saw everyone hugging each other and fake kissing each other and singing along.

Laughing I began to sing along too, at the end of the song Daniel was sitting on Luke's lap...in that way...if you know what I mean. Laughing I clutched my stomach. "Now I know why everyone thinks your secretly gay!" I exclaimed causing everyone to erupt in laughter.

Finally we arrived in a vacant parking place everyone just walked out, running into me. Someone even whacked me with the tripod "hey!" I exclaimed. They walked down to an alley way and James stood on the side to record their intro. They hung up pictures of themselves. I looked around, it looks like some people live around here. There was a door with graffiti over it with a red brick wall. There was a ton of grass and a dark green fence. They brought like 9 water bottles which I don't think is enough. And like 10 pepper sprays were Lying on the ground.

Running up to the boys I hugged them "have fun, good luck and please for the love of god don't kill yourself!" I said. They all hugged back in a big group hug thing. "We'll be fine!" Beau said. "I'm worried about you the most you have a weak stomach you puke, like a lot!" I said before leaning against the fence.

"Hey guys were the Janoskians!" They began as I watched intently and sat against the green fence. I smiled with anticipation but they began to sneeze and talk about boogers. I winced when Daniel even wiped his booger on the wall.

Brandon began to text me when they began to get the spray bottles out, immediately I smiled and put a finger in my mouth. A weird habit I do when I'm texting a crush, especially Brandon. Putting my phone on silent I continued to text. Little did I know everyone was watching me when they were about to spray.

"What?" I asked. They broke into fits of laughter as Daniel put a finger in his mouth and did fake girl laughs. "Crystals in love over there!" Beau said before they all whooped. Blushing I put the phone in my pocket "don't you have a video to film?" I snapped.

Daniel closed his eyes as they sprayed him for three seconds. I winced in pain when Daniel began to scream and yell. The boys didn't understand he was in pain. Beau was standing on the side looking like he was about to puke. Daniel was throwing his shirt off while James and Luke were talking into the camera.

Soon James and Luke were up. Nervously I bit my lip. Which may have looked like I was checking them out or something but I was nervous. Daniel and Beau sprayed but for some weird reason Daniel sprayed James again when he wasn't expecting it. I gasped and leaned against the fence. I watched as the two yelled out while holding hands to their eyes. "I'm fuc*king blind!" James said. The boys began to need water people were pouring water all over them which I thought was a bit funny. Jai grabbed the camera and shoved it at James but James spat water on him which made me laugh. "Shouldn't we be holding hands?!" Luke yelled. The boys struggled to each other and finally held hands "Awww how cute the little blind love birds!" I said as I stood up and edged over. "Were all in this togeth-AHH!" Luke screamed. I put my arm around Beau who looked like he was about to puke. Beau looked so sick I felt so bad. I began to slowly walked up to James. "Try this" I said while handing him a cold napkin. He blindly reached for it and put it on his eyes "thank you!" He said great fully. Smiling I ran up to Luke who for some reason was jumping up and down. "I'm not opening my eyes!" He yelled. Fearful I slowly backed up "I have something for you take it and put it on your eyes!" I said while holding out a cold napkin. He reached out and I placed it in his hand. I saw him relax a bit as he put it over his eyes "your welcome!" I said as I skipped away.

Soon Beau and Jai stood nervously in the front door. Biting my lip in nervousness I watched both of them stand there. Crap. They got sprayed and their reaction was the most bizarre. Jai leaned against the wall and Beau fell straight to the ground. Shit. He began taking large gulps as I covered my mouth with my hands. Luke walked up to Jai and guided him. He helped his brother by getting water which I though was so sweet.

Beau was trying to breath, Daniel stood over him and poured water. His breathing becoming more eratic "oh shit this is serious get water!" I yelled to the boys. I gave Beau space but the boys crowded him with cameras. "please don't do this we love our fans so much!" Beau said in between gasps. Feeling useless I just tried to find someone to help. I noticed Jai in the corner Luke standing a bit behind. He was punching the wall "are you okay now Luke?" I asked he just nodded and handed me the cold napkin. "Jai!" I said, he was still punching the wall. "Fuc* off you useless bitc*" he said. Sighing I threw the napkin at him to help him cool down. It stuck to his face as he began to rub it all over him. Awkward. Backing away I saw Beau was standing up and the cameras were on Jai. Running over I put Beaus arm around my neck so he can lean on me to balance it out. "I'm fine" he said. "No your not!" I said while handing him a napkin to take away the boogers. He made his was to Jai and Luke saw him standing on the other side he helped Beau up. We began to walk and Beau got off us. With a couple of steps he fell down. "Beau!" I exclaimed.

Luke hit him on the face trying to get him up the cameras and everyone was surrounding Beau I looked around and noticed Jai wasn't here. Getting up I took one last look at Beau before running off to find Jai. I saw he was in front of some persons house and sitting on the side coughing. "Hey you alright?" I asked as I approached cautiously in case he flips out. "I don't know" he says. I sat down across from him. The silence made me more nervous until Jai finally spoke. "Cryssie?"

"Yeah?"

Jai let out a violent set of coughs and I rushed over and squeezed his shoulders. He gave me a thankful look.

"Why did you come with us today?" He whispered but I heard him clearly.

"Well if you guys don't like me I'll leave but I want to prove I'm not stuck up or bratty I just needed a bonding experience. To bad the bonding had to be on a day you spray paint each other" I mumbled the last part. Jai laughed

"Your a nicer person then I thought" he said woozily. "Okay! Up up up! You need to go to the group and get some water!" I said while helping Jai up. He tripped a bit but I helped him up until we reached the group. Beau was coughing but he looked much better. "Oh Beau!" I whispered and ran up to hug him while Luke helped Jai. "Thanks" he whispered.

They filmed the ending and let me just say everyone looked like hell. "I'll clean up the mess!" I said. "Everyone just sit down drink and relax!" I exclaimed while putting my purse down. Luke jumped up "I'll help!" He exclaimed. I put a hand to his chest and lightly pushed him down "no! You need rest! I got it you look like you took a trip to hell and came back!" I said. Grabbing a plastic bag I picked up the rubbish while listening to the boys moan and complain.

We all arrived home. Dad and Gina hasn't come yet so we still have the house to ourselves. Helping the boys I plopped them down on the couch and seat. Beau looked like he was about to puke again so I helped him up to his messy room.

Jai and the rest stayed in the living room while me and Luke went upstairs. "Want to hang out in my room?" Luke asked. I stood there "nah I don't want to annoy you or anything" I said with a smile "it's already, love" he said with a smile. Giving in, I followed him to his room.

Turning on the tv we watched spongebob together. Luke grabbed his laptop and head phones, laid on Jai's bed and edited the video. I smiled every time I heard Luke laugh at a part. Tugging on his earphones he pulled them off and looked at me "can you edit me out please?" I asked sleepily. "No promises!" He teased. Sighing I turned my attention to the tv but didn't realize I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up to Luke laughing,..again. Sighing I got up and took my hair out of the pony tail. Shaking my hair with my hand I crawled behind Luke and sat criss cross and looked at the computer. His face was hilarious when he tried to hold back his laugh. "Dude take your earphones out I want to hear!" I exclaimed while unplugging his earphones out.

I watched as Luke edited the video and we both laughed at major parts. He edited the part with Jai. I used to edit home videos so I knew exactly when he was going to delete something he highlighted the sequence that showed him helping Jai. He hovered his hand over the delete button when I quickly grabbed it "no!" I whispered.

"Why?" He whispered. I smiled "it's cute and fangirls are going to go nuts over it!" I whispered! He smiled and looked like he was deciding, "fine" he said with a smile. My phone vibrated in my pocket. Pulling it out it was a text from Brandon. Smiling I put my finger in my mouth and giggled.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Luke watching "what?" I said with a smile. "Why do you do that?" He asked. "It's just-it's Brandon!" I exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You really like him don't you?" He asked while propping himself up on his elbows. "It's that obvious?" I ask. "Duh especially when you do this!" He said while putting a finger in his mouth and imitated me. I laughed and slapped him on the shoulder "shut up!" I exclaimed.

He continued to edit and I laid back on the pillow texting away. "Done!" He said while placing his laptop down. "Nice job!" I said while high fiving him. Jai opened the door and stared at us. "Your bed is up there why the hell are you two on my bed get fuc*ing off!" Jai exclaimed while looking tired. Giggling I rolled off with Luke. "Well I'm going sleep are you two alright?" I asked. A couple of uh-hu and I closed the door. Going to my room I changed into my pajamas and searched for my phone.

**Luke**

"Dude she left her phone here" I said still on the ground. Picking up the white iPhone I saw the words _"new text message from Brandon" _looking up at Jai he smiled evilly. Opening up the text it read that Crystal said "_aww xoxo_" and Brandon replied saying "_your so cute and amazing_" I smiled they will make an adorable couple! Wow even Crystal who is younger then me, is dating. "What do you think of Crystal?" Jai said completely catching me off guard. "What do you mean?" I responded. "I mean like do you think it's alright living with her?" He said. We stayed silent for a while "I thought she would stay mean like that forever" Jai said. I smiled "I kinda like having her and baby Amber around now" I said. Jai smiled "me too Bro!" He said. All of a sudden the door burst open and Crystal was there wearing short pajama shorts and a tanktop her hair straight down she looked like that girl rapunzel from tangled. "Phone!" She said with her hand out. "Here!" Jai said while tossing it. She caught it and winked "thanks!" She exclaimed while walking away. "Shut the door!" I yelled not wanting to get up.

"It's too far!" I heard her well.

"You fuc*ing slut!" I yelled still tired so my comeback aren't good. Crawling to the door I closed it.

"Yeah she'll fit in" I said panting from crawling.

**AN: hey! Please comment! I kinda like the idea of Crystal and Luke together what do you think? And let's say Crystal looks like Rapunzel from tangled but with brown hair! And the Luke and Crystal thing might not happen I didn't want pairs in this book..now I'm considering**

**What do you think?**


	6. That time of month chapter 5

It has been a month. Crystal and Amber are still close but they have opened up to the fact of living with boys. Everyone is now super close and have an awesome brother sister relationship.

**Crystal**

"Ah god!" I exclaimed as I rolled over in bed. "Crap!" I yelled as I kneeled down on the ground hugging my stomach. Stomach cramps in the morning are the worst. My stomach was swirling around viciously as I felt like screaming into a pillow from the pain. I Crawled out the door and into the bathroom because I will not stand. Shutting the door I tore open a wrapper and worked with the pad. Slowly I walked back to my room and cautiously tossed around on my bed. Trying to find a good angle to support my stomach was difficult since every time I moved a shooting pain occurred.

Continuously groaning I tried to find a comfortable position. A knock thumped away at my door and I already knew today was going to be a grumpy day. "What?!" I yelled at the door. Sitting up in my bed I curled into a ball and moaned. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" Jai said while slowly walking into my room, a sleepy Luke behind him. "I'm perfectly fine!" I said sarcastically while moaning and laying flat on my bed. Jai smirked and jumped on my bed causing me to bounce high in the air, he then rolled onto my stomach causing me to yelp.

My stomach gurgled with pain as I yelled "Jai get off!" When he didn't move I smacked him in the face. "Why are you so moody?!" Luke yelled while crossing his arms and using his fingers to wipe his eyes. Growling I curled into a ball and looked up "I'm on my freaking period!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Ohh" they said in unison as I hugged a pillow. "Hang on I have a girlfriend I know what to do, come on!" Jai said while grabbing my hand and slowly helping me up and off the bed. My stomach was cramping and stinging. This is probably my worse one. "I don't have a girlfriend so I will just follow his lead!" Luke said behind us causing me to giggle a bit.

Jai lead me to the living room and sat me down on the couch, fluffing a pillow and draped a blanket over me. Luke sat on the other side and watched me cautiously. "What's it like?" He asked me slowly and acting like if he spoke to fast I would tear his head off. Hugging my stomach I looked up at him through my eye lashes.

"Like someone just hit me in the stomach with a car and now I'm just bleeding...down there" I mumbled. Luke cautiously stood up and rubbed and patted my stomach making me giggle. "What are you doing?" I said between giggles. "I read this helps cramps!" He said while stopping. "Where do you get your sources from?" I said while twisting my brown hair.

Jai walked in after with a bowl of cookies and cream icecream, my favorite soft drink, and a movie. "Aw your too sweet!" I joked while snatching the ice cream. Taking the spoon from Jai's hands I took a huge glob of ice cream and shoved it in my mouth. My stomach gurgled with thanks as my cravings were slowly subsiding. I slipped a moan out from the ice cream mouth watering flavors melting away in my mouth.

"Feeling better love?" Luke asked. Nodding my head was all I could do. "And I grabbed a girly movie!" Jai exclaimed with a girly giggle. "Hmmm do you have anything scary?" I asked with a smile. The twins both looked at me shocked. "Seriously?!" They said in unison. "Yup!" I chirped while shoving more ice cream in my mouth.

Luke and Jai raced to their room while I hugged my stomach the pain seeping back. Taking a Swig of sprite I leaned back trying to get comfortable. "Incideous!" Luke exclaimed while popping the movie in.

We turned the volume down because it's still 6 in the morning. Dad leaves at 5 and Gina, Beau and Amber are still sleeping. Every time blood showed my stomach would gurgle causing me to groan and lean on Luke's shoulder who was conveniently sitting next to me. Whenever there was a pop up I would gasp and cover my eyes.

**Luke**

I love this movie! We were reaching the climax of the movie when it showed a bit of blood. I could hear Cryssie trying to keep in her groans as she hugged the pillow as tight as she could. Soon she just leaned against me.

"You don't know how much pain we feel every freakin month!" She whispered. Wrapping my arm around her shoulder I felt her shudder as she sunk into the hug. I looked over at Jai who was busy texting Ariana, not even looking up at the movie.

Cryssie is a nice girl. But I'm guessing for a week every month we have to do this. The movie ended and Jai was fast asleep listening to music. Crystal groaned beside me and sat up. She stretched and walked away to the kitchen.

"Watcha Dooin?" I asked as I sat down on the counter. She planted a pained smile on her lips as she grabbed a banana. "I read that this helps!" She said as she took a bite. "Ffuuuuu-dge!" She said I knew she was about to swear but I didn't want to say anything. Beau walked down without a shirt, his hair was messy on one side but neat on the other. "What's your problem?" He snapped at Crystal. I made signals behind her back to tell him to lay off but he ignored it.

Crystal slammed her cup on the counter causing water to splash over the sides. She began to get real close to Beau "my stomach is cramping and you want to know why? I am a girl and girls have something called periods! Now when your stomach is killing you so much that you can barely walk then come to me but that is very unlikely because you don't bleed through your parts!" She yelled as she stomped to the cup and took a long sip of water. "Sorry" Beau slowly backing away, his hands up in surrender.

"By the way Daniels over in 3 minutes!" Beau shouted behind his back. "Ill be in my room" Crystal said while hugging her stomach. "Wanna hang out with us?" I asked. Crystal stared at me long and hard.

Her brown eyes were thick with hurt and pain from her stomach. The atmosphere dropped as it seemed like Crystal was growing angry. She took deep breaths and took a small step forward "I'm fine I don't want to bother you! I'm to moody and not in the mood!" She said while walking away.

Okay... She's a bit strange today...

**Crystal**

"Hello?" I snapped into my phone. "Crystal!" Shrilled a voice from the other line. My brain was totally blank "who is this?" I asked slowly. "Are you alright?! How can you not recognize my voice?!" The voice said pained on the other line. Finally it registered as I shrilled with excitement "Ruby?!" I yelled. We both squealed into the phone.

"How was the move?!" She asked excitedly. "You need to come over here and I'm on my stuffies so bring stuff" I said. "Of course icecream and chocolate bars! With your favorite scary and marvel movies!" She said. I spoke the address into the phone and hung up. My stomach swirled again.

Ruby is my best friend from when my mom died. Not long ago but she totally gets me because her father died and her mother gets drunk sometimes. Ruby is like the other half of me. She just understands why I was so pained for the move and when I was nearly raped. We never ever had a dull moment, we never have awkward silences since we always come up with crazy whacky things to do. Secrets are never an issue between because we tell each other everything.

Walking out my room I realized their tv was on blast. I can't help but be this way when I'm on my period. Walking up to their door I pounded on it. "Sh sh sh!" Voices said from inside. The door opened and they all smiled. "My friend is coming over you better turn the tv down and watch Amber for me!" I said right when the doorbell rang. My attitude changed completely as a huge smile unraveled "she's here!" I squealed like a 5 year old girl as I pranced downstairs.

Opening the door I saw Ruby. She had black hair and green eyes, her hair had red tips and she always wore a red bracelet. She was skinnier then me but my skin is more tanned then hers. She hugged me tightly "I missed you so much!" She exclaimed. "Did you get taller?!" I asked her as she was now a tad talked then me. Grabbing her wrist dragged her upstairs "oh wait there's something you should know! My house is infested with boys!" I said. Her eyes widened "are they cute boys?" She giggled. "You might know them they are "youtube famous" I said while using air quotation marks.

Their tv was blasted again and I groaned "wait here!" I said putting her in front of the door. This time I just entered without knocking "what the fuc*?" Jai yelled at me. "Turn the freaking tv down!" I yelled. "She's right outside" I whispered.

Luke leaned back into his chair "you have friends?" He said with a smirk. Me instantly remembering our conversation I glared at him "yes!" I moaned. He laughed as I pushed Ruby in.

Ruby is shy so she instantly blushed. "This is Ruby!" I exclaimed. The boys all erupted into conversation and saying their hello's. Ruby's mouth was a bit open, instantly I knew that she knew who they were. "Your the Janoskians?" She asked softly. Surprisingly Daniel heard her and shouted "she's a fan!" The boys roared in cheers as Ruby hid behind her hair and backed out."Can we go?" I heard her whisper as she hid her face behind her hands. Closing their door I smiled softly to them, I knew something was up with her.

Ruby is shy but I know it's something else, maybe the boys made her feel uncomfortable? She might have a crush on one? I am determined to find out!

"Bye you guys!" I shouted outside the door. Ruby and Daniel were leaving so I decided to wave them goodbye. Walking into the kitchen I sat down. "What'd you think of Ruby?" I asked out loud.

"Shy" Jai said

"Seems nice!" Luke said.

"She's hot man!" Beau said as I erupted into laughter. "You could learn some make up stuff from here Cryssie! You know to fix that!" Luke said while pointing to my face. "Shut up!" I exclaimed while slapping him in the head. "You know, if I want to I can look decent!" I exclaimed while playfully tossing my hair behind me. "Sure!" Jai joked.

"You guys are mean!" I pouted. "Naw your pretty!" Luke said. "Aww!" I said with a fake smile. "Yeah..pretty ugly!" Beau exclaimed while pouring the remaining liquid in his cup into the sink. Growling under my breath I ran to Beau and tackled him. He fell on the ground I sat on his stomach and pinned him down, I was praying I wouldn't leak because he would seriously kill me. "What?!" I yelled. My hair tickling his face. "Your pretty ugly and mean!" He shouted In a baby voice.

He overpowered me and pushed me to the ground, he hovered over my stomach and pinned my hands down over my head. "I win!" He yelled. Camera shutters were going off around us as I groaned. "Seriously?!" I shouted. Beau laughed and stood up. Running to the fridge I grabbed ketchup. Luke looked at me suspiciously and hit record on his phone. Putting my finger over my lips I ran to Beau who wasn't that far and yelled "you know what!" While smearing the ketchup over his face "your pretty ugly too with blood on your face!" I yelled as he fell to the ground. "Shit! period blood!" He yelled. I pinned his arms behind his back. He tried to move his arms to his face but I restricted him from doing so "say it!" I yelled. "Fine! Your right and your pretty!" He mumbled. Releasing his arms I smirked to the camera and walked away.

"She got you good bro!" I heard Jai exclaim while laughing. "She put blood on my face" Beau whined. Sneaking back into the kitchen I hopped on the counter and said "it's ketchup!" "You bitch!" He yelled while throwing a towel at me.

"Night!" I yelled while running up to my room and locking the door. Just an extra precaution since I pranked Beau tonight.

Ruby texted me "_the boys your living with are pretty cute I'll be over there tomorrow! Night!" _Giggling I snuggled into my bed and drifted to the land of dreams.

**AN: please review! I don't think anyone is reading this but if you are I have a plot but I just want to introduce and everything! This book is also on wattpad! (I wrote it on wattpad)**


	7. You Have a Crush! Chapter 6

**Crystal**

"Your getting us banned from my favorite store!" I muttered to Beau who was being escorted out by a fat security guard. "I didn't even see the big deal with that prank!' Beau said. Rolling my eyes I whispered "you took your clothes off, put on a dress and then ran into the girls dressing room and nearly opened the door to a taken stall!" I exclaimed. The security threw us outside saying that we are never to return to the store again. Luke,Jai, James and Daniel ran after us laughing. "Dude! What the fuc* was that?!" James said while bending over to catch his breath.

"I don't know how you agreed to take me and Amber to this!" I exclaimed while widening my eyes. "AMBER!" We all yelled at the same time realizing she was missing. Running over to Daniel who was last seen with her I yelled "where is she, you were watching her!".

"She's your sister!" He snapped

"I was being escorted out of _Rememberance_ for Nudity!" I shouted while pointing at Beau.

"Oh shit! Oh no!" Daniel said while putting fisted hands to his head.

"Amber!" I yelled while taking off running back into the store. "Amber!" I yelled while hiding from the security guards. Only Luke and Daniel ran in with me. "Where is she?!" Luke cried out while touching his lip ring.

My eyes scanned the room, a couple was making out in the corner, an elderly woman was looking at skirts, a guy was spraying perfume on his arms, and a little ginger girl was holding hands with an older man possibly her father. Wait! What?! "Oh crap that's Amber!" I yelled to Daniel as I pointed to the ginger girl.

"How do you know?!" Daniel asked.

"Her ginger hair, the little blue bow on her head and the same pink outfit with the tutu! Pay attention!" I yelled while lightly hitting his head and tossing his hat behind him. "Amber!" I called out while dashing over to her. Amber was tear stained when she turned around. The man looked pissed off when I snatched Amber. She put her arms around me and yelled "Cryssie!".

After a long talk with the man I turned around to see Beau filming. "You better go before they call the cops!" I smirked still holding Amber. Amber began to tug on my braids and giggle.

We walked up the gloomy steps. We had to walk home because this morning we wanted to walk to the mall for some deranged reason. The rain pitter pattered on the sidewalk as Amber splashed in the tiny puddles. The door was already unlocked. We were full of chatters when I saw Ruby standing in the middle of the room.

"Hey Ruby!" I chirped. She blushed viciously and Luke shouted "now we know why your names Ruby!". That caused her to blush even more. "How did you get in?" Jai asked. Ruby looked at me for help "I-I your mom" "your mom helped her in!" I finished.

Dragging her into my room I sat her down "what's up?" I asked. "I had to tell you!" She said while twirls the red tips of her hair.

"What?"

"I have a big crush on" she began but I interrupted

"Beau?"

"No"

"Jai? Oh wait he has a girlfriend"

"No!" She exclaimed while looking at me with eyes to tell me to speak quieter.

"So Luke?" I whispered.

"Umm" she said while looking down. Her cheeks turned red as a smile crept of her face "is it that obvious?" She mumbled. Smiling I sat down beside her "I'll help you!" I exclaimed while hugging her tightly. A familiar scent rose up to my nose from the hug, almost like a guys cologne or something but I shrugged it off.

Ruby and I were downstairs talking about a new brownie recipe when Luke walked in. Ruby froze in her spot, she mumbled something before dropping the egg. "Ruby!" I whispered as Luke put a piece of bread in his mouth. Bending down I grabbed a cloth and wiped the egg while Ruby texted on her cellphone. A groan emitted from her throat as me and Luke turned our heads to get a better look at her. Her face was scrunched up in confusion as she looked from her phone to the clock and then to Luke. "Shiz I was supposed to be home 10 minutes ago! Your clock is broken!" She exclaimed while grabbing her bags and running out. "Wait!" I called while running to the door. "Dang it" I muttered, tossing the cloth into the sink.

Luke slowly walked up to me "so is she okay?" He asked. Looking over I nodded. The doorbell rang and Jai rushed downstairs "move move move!" He shouted to us. He stopped in front of the mirror and fixed his hair. Me and Luke just exchanged glances as he tried to make himself look "good". Stopping at the door Jai rolled his shoulder back and quickly opened it "Babe!" He yelled as he attacked a girl in a hug and brought her inside. He tilted his head and before we knew it they were having a full blown make out.

Luke brought his hand up behind his neck while I hugged myself. The room was filled with the sound of...that. Maybe they didn't know me and Luke was just awkwardly standing here. Like Hello! Yes umm, were standing right here! Me and Luke looked at each other as we began to break into laughter. We were laughing so hard...at absolutely nothing. We wrapped up in a hug to calm each other down. My stomach was aching so much from laughing and I saw Luke crying from laughing so hard.

"Aww Luke!" Said a very familiar girl voice. "You finally found a girl!" She exclaimed. "Woah!" I yelled a bit too loud as I jumped back. Luke gave me a stunned look as I flashed a small smile. Looking over at Jai I saw a girl take off her sunglasses. My jaw dropped. A very pretty face, angelic voice, dashing smile, and a high pony tail. Could it be? Are you Ariana Grande?" I asked trying not to freak her out and showing that I'm not a creepy fangirl. She nodded "who are you?" She asked politely while shaking my hand. "Crystal I live with them, our parents are dating!" I exclaimed.

Ariana smiled before hugging me "awesome!" She exclaimed. "So are you two dating?" She asked with a smile. Me and Luke looked at each other and stuttered, more awkwardness filled the atmosphere as I saw Jai silently laughing.

"No no were just friends"

"No! Best friends!" We said at the same time.

"And besides I have a boyfriend!" I exclaimed.

Luke and Jai's eyes widened "what?!" They shouted "why didn't you tell me?!" Luke asked. That's when I slapped my hands over my mouth. I didn't want to tell the boys that because they would make even more fun of me and then my dad will find out! Why am I so forgetful?

**Luke**

Crystal looked at me as if saying "why would you care?" I love Crystal! Not like that, well I think not like that. But I love her like a friend and I didn't even know! Crystal shrugged it off and went to her room while I gave Jai and Ariana privacy.

I heard Jai and Ari giggling about something in our room. And I was downstairs! They are really loud. But I'm glad Jai is happy. Ariana is like his true love, he texts her, he talks about her all the time, every time they see each other it's like a field of flowers.. Well for Jai at least.

Mom and Amber and Beau all went out to the mall so I was alone with two lovebirds and a girl. Maybe I'll hang with Crystal.

Slowly descending up the stairs I walked right into her room. "Hey!" She shouted. I'm not sure if she sounded mad or happy so I kept walking in and shut the door behind us. Sitting down I looked at her, she had her finger in her smiling mouth and was texting away. I found it cute when she does that.

"So your dating Brandon?" I asked. She looked at me and flashed me an award winning smile. "Yes!"'she finally said while giggling. She looked so happy "who are you dating?!" She asked while immediately stopping and sinking down. My heart ached I don't date anyone until I find the right one. "I'm so so sorry!" She whispered while putting her phone down slowly.

"Aw it's fine!" I said. She sat there awkwardly clapping her hands. She kept looking at me and then to her phone as if she wanted to text but not be rude to me. "Why don't we prank Jai?" I asked to lighten the atmosphere. She had a hint of amusement "what are we gonna do?" She said while walking slightly closer to me. "You'll see!" I exclaimed while running downstairs.

Reaching into the cabinets I grabbed honey and maple syrup with chocolate syrup. "He's always shirtless when Ariannas here so there's a bonus!" I whispered over my shoulder. I heard her giggle. A beautiful sound when girls giggle for real not like girls who laugh all weird to get a boy to notice her. Pouring all the ingredients in the bowl I began to mix it up. She wanted to taste it so I gave the bowl to her. She dipped her finger in and licked it off her finger.

That was hot, I'm not going to lie. At first she had a face of disgust but then it quickly turned to something good. "Not that bad!" She exclaimed. "Wanna try?" She asked while dipping her finger for seconds. Ignoring the question I began to pour the mixture on her hands. "Hey!" She whined. "Sh!" I said.

"I'm gonna yell for Jai when he comes out you pretend we were fighting go in for a hug and rub this all through his hair!" I whispered. Crystal smiled widely I was about to hug her but we both backed away.

We walked upstairs and began shouting at each other while smiling "JAI!" I shrieked. We heard the door open and I hit record. Jai furiously flung the door open "what?!" He yelled. Crystal turned to him and fake cried "Luke punched me in the stomach!" I heard her yell. She immediately hugged him and ran her hands through his hair. "What are you doing?" I heard him angrily asked before pushing her off. She began to laugh and collapse on the ground from laughter. I ran up to him and dumped the bowl on him.

Jai tried to hug us but we punched him away. Our laughter echoed the hallways as Ariana and Crystal protected each other. After a lot of swearing and fighting we all laughed it off. "You might not want to hug him Ari!" I shouted at her. "You can lick him though I tried the mixture before it tastes good!" Crystal yelled as Arianna blushed madly.

Me and Crystal high fived before she ran off to sleep...and hide from Jai.


	8. Romantic Dance Lessons? Chapter 7

It has officially been a year. Crystal and Brandon are still in a strong relationship. Crystal and the boys are officially best friends they are super close. They share their pranks and have a good laugh.

**Crystal**

"Hey Dad!" I chirped as I walked past him. "Hey boys!" I said. They were literally asleep on each other's shoulders. "Are they okay?" I asked Dad who was also suspiciously watching them. "I think they were drunk last night" dad whispered. Giggling to myself I walked over to Beau. "SLUT!" I yelled in his ear causing him to fall back and scream but I caught him before his body hit the ground. "Fuc* off!" He moaned sleepily.

"Crystal your such a bitch!" Jai exclaimed while leaning off of Luke. Helping each of them I made them coffee and hot chocolate. Jai grabbed it and Beau was already sipping. "Is he okay?" I asked while motioning to Luke. "He was texting Ruby last night" Jai said. "Ohh lala! Does he like her?" I said aloud knowing My voice wouldn't wake him up. If I wanted to wake him I would have to scream. Jai shrugged and so did Beau.

"Luke!" I shrieked in his ear. He slowly moaned and leaned up. "You were drunk and texting your _girlfriend_ all night!" I said to him. He looked at me half asleep "she's not my girlfriend" he mumbled as he took a drink of hot chocolate.

****4 houses later***

"YES!" I screamed as I did a victory lap around the house. The boys looked stunned, Gina was frozen when I ran up to hug her. Running back to the living room I grabbed Amber and twirled around with her until collapsing on the ground.

"What are you yapping about?" Beau asked. "Me and Brandon are going on a date!" I said nearly screaming. Jai didn't seem to care but Beau and Luke did. They are such nice best friends. "Tonight?" Luke asked. "Yeah why?" I asked still twirling where I was standing.

"Remember mum is bringing her friends over!" Beau said. I nearly fell over from stopping so abruptly. "I have to go! He finally came back from his vacation to Hawaii!" I exclaimed. "I missed him I have to go!" I exclaimed. Beau and Luke exchanged glances. "Help me out on this!" I said. They both nodded slowly and I squealed "I need to get ready Ruby's gonna be Here to help. Luke can you open the door to her? thanks and bye!" I exclaimed.

**Luke**

The door rang five minutes after Crystal dashed upstairs. She said she is going on a date with Brandon. He better not be mean to her and break her fragile heart. I saw pictures and skyped with him and Cryssie. I can't immediately judge but he seems like those type of boys who use girls. If you know what I mean. Running up to the door I opened it to Ruby.

Ruby. She is super nice maybe it's a manner of time but she isn't my type. I know Crystal is trying to make me like Ruby. The way Ruby blushes around me, the way Crystal "accidentally" pushes me into her. It's kinda cute how she tried but I just want to find my true love my own way. It may be Ruby, or the neighbors or anyone!

Ruby's eyes were towards the ground "Hi Luke" she mumbled. "Hey Rubes" I said with a smile. We stood there awkwardly, her bag was swinging into her leg as she kept her eyes down. "So can I come in?" She asked while finally looking at my eyes. Her eyes were stunning. She seems less shy on the phone but in person she barely talks. "Come in" I said while lightly touching her shoulder and leading her to the couch. She was trying to speak but I sat her down.

Her face turned red when she looked at me. "Are you alright? You seem shy you can always talk to me you know" I said slowly. Finally her cheeks stopped being red and she looked up and smiled. Her red ombre shone in the light and her smile was just flawless. "There you go!" I exclaimed as she chuckled. Taking a big step, I wrapped her in a hug.

"Damn Luke are you gonna make Ruby stand outside the door open- oh" Crystal said as she froze on the steps. Pulling away I looked at Cryssie a huge smile was on her face and her light freckles were concealed by her beautiful makeup. "Sorry but um Ruby I need help with an outfit!" Ruby immediately dashed upstairs before I could say anything.

While getting some juice I heard squealing from upstairs.

**Crystal**

"He likes you!" I exclaimed a big smile plastered on her face. Turning to my reflection I smeared brown eyeshadow on my eye lid as Ruby said everything every little detail. She was pacing behind me "he said I can always talk to him, I smiled and he hugged me!" She said. I jumped up and grabbed her soft hand. We jumped up and down squealing loudly and sat down. "What was that?" I asked. "Let's never do that again" Ruby said.

Music blared in my room as I danced around, day dreaming about Brandon. His black hair that is messy but still looks amazing, his abbs and muscles that make me want to hug him all the time and his face. His cheeks, his chin and his flawless completion. He has a lip ring also! Sort of like Luke's but his is on the other side. Wait woah why did Luke just pop in my mind?

Maybe because Ruby is in the corner of my room smiling like an idiot. After a long day dream Ruby dug through my closet. I made light curls in my hair and placed a ring on my pointer finger. "This is perfect!" Ruby exclaimed. Turning around I dropped my brush.

She held up a pink dress, the top was plain pink and the rest (bottom) was pink with a light flower print on it. It was so simple and yet so beautiful! "I had that in my closet?!" I asked. Ruby nodded "it's gorgeous if it was red I would steal it from you!" Ruby said while tossing me the dress. "I'll get your shoes!" She said as she ran out of the room.

I quickly changed and nearly gasped when I saw myself. A date at a fancy restaurant and this dress is perfect. Not to dressy but still beautiful. Ruby jumped in my room. "Your stunning!" She said as she hugged me. "It's about time you go on a date with Brandon you guys make such a cute couple!" Ruby said. She handed me pink flats with a pink flower on them.

Grabbing a silver side bag I put my phone in and hand sanitizer. Excited out of my mind I dashed downstairs Ruby right in front of me. Ruby seemed to break out of her shell from the hug with Luke earlier. "Boys!" Ruby announced as she walked downstairs. She had the biggest smile on her face and I saw Luke looking at her!

"Crystal!" She called up here. Jumping on the rail I slid down and landed with a funky pose. Looking at Ruby she winked and gave me a thumbs up. The boys looked speechless. Jai was nodding his head, Beau had a smirk on his face and Luke just had his mouth open. They all stood up and crowded me "close your mouth boy a fly is gonna go in!" I exclaimed while closing Luke's mouth with my hand. Jai spoke first.

"Wow you look terrible!" He said. While looking at my dress.

"Shut up!" I yelled while slapping him on the chest.

"You look beautiful Love! Beau said while hugging me.

"Brandon is going to love you! I hope you dance the night away!" He said. Gulping I pulled away "ha I don't know how to dance!' I murmured.

Luke walked up to me and smiled "your flawless Cryssie!" He said while grabbing my hand and twirling me. I hugged him tightly "call me if you need me" he whispered. After a long time of chatting Ruby left and Beau and Jai went upstairs leaving me and Luke sitting on the couch.

Why is it always just me and Luke? Maybe it's the fact that were more comfortable with each other or something.

We were laughing about the milk challenge they did yesterday. "Your face was so blue! You went so overboard!" I said between laughs. "I know!" Luke joked. "How the hell did you puke green?!" I asked. "Maybe I ate something light colored yesterday?" He asked. The room was filled with our laughter, it seemed so quiet when we stopped. I twirled my ring around my finger when he finally spoke "so I heard you don't know how to dance" he said. Smiling I pushed my hair behind my ear, "don't tease" I said while looking down.

"I'll help you!" He said while standing up, his hand extended for me to grab it. Hesitating I looked in his kind eyes, a smile spread on his face. Finally I placed my hand on his and he squeezed it. "Put your hands here" he said while he placed my hands around his neck.

Crap, why is my heart beating so quickly? He put his hands around my hips. He slowly swayed side to side. "Wow dancing is boring" I said after a while. He smiled and laughed while looking down. "It'll be fun when you dance with someone you love" he said.

My heart was beating so fast and I had this weird urge to just move closer. But I can't! He is like my older brother! Luke stared me in the eyes and I nearly melted. "He might even pull a move like this!" He whispered. He grabbed my hands and spun me away from him. "Twirl into me" he said.

Lightly I spun around and landed lightly on his chest. His strong arms wrapped around me and our hands entertwined. I could feel his heart racing possibly as fast as mine. I looked up in his eyes our faces was so close to each other. Never in my entire life have I felt this way.

I had a lot of romantic moments with Brandon but my heart never once beat this fast around him. Maybe it did? Am I just imagining my emotions for Luke? Am I just so excited to see Brandon? Yeah maybe that's it! Jai jumped downstairs "Cryssie isn't your date at 7? It's 6;45!" He yelled.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed as I jumped away from Luke. "Thanks for the lessons Luke! Bye!" I shouted as I ran up hugged him quickly and kissed him on the cheek, I ran up to Jai, thanked him and kissed him on the cheek before running out the door towards the restaurant.

**Luke**

"Dude what was that?" Jai said as he descended slowly down the stairs. My heart was racing and I had to catch my breath.

"I was just teaching Crystal how to dance!" I exclaimed while falling down on the couch.

"Sure, just _teaching_ her how to _dance_." Jai said while crossing his arms.

"Fuc* off!" I yelled while throwing a pillow at him.

"You two are cute together" Jai joked as I threw another pillow at him.

**AN: Alright now the real plot is about to begin! I hope you will review! Please! I know there are at least a couple of people reading. Please review! Even of your a guest!**


	9. The Need for Love

**Crystal**

My heels clicked loudly against the sidewalk, my breath was running off short but I was determined to make it on time. The heels pinched my feet with every heavy running step I took. Soon the bright, dazzling lights of the beloved restaurant swarmed into view as I slowed my speed.

My flats were apparently to small so I grabbed light pink heels, which was also a horrible idea. Bending over to catch my breath I began to calmly walk down the sidewalk. Grabbing a couple napkins from an open smoothie shop, I wiped the sweat away and sprayed myself with a flower mist perfume. Finally I was faced to face with the taunting glass doors of the restaurant.

Something clicked inside my brain. Nervous goosebumps appeared on my arms as my brain began to come up with "what if" questions. What if I look like an ogre? What if I eat unlady like? What if there is a booger in my nose? Or worse of all what if he called me here as his last date before he breaks up with me?

The last question got me as I began to pace outside. Glancing into the window I saw him at a seat a singular pink candle lit. How adorable! He was wearing a nice light blue plaid shirt, the sleeves were rolled up to perfection. His brown hair was standing up in blazing glory as his face was full of excitement and nervousness mixed up in one. From his chiseled jaw line to the lip piercing, it was uhh just so much cuteness! My body overwhelmed with so much gorgeous I turned around fixed my hair, made sure my makeup was good, checked my scent before strolling in like a model.

**Ruby**

Guilt thundered in me as I looked at myself in the bathroom. Disgust was what I thought of myself right now. A very revealing red tank top, the shortest short shorts you can find and high five inch black heels with silver and gold studs that match the light silver studs on my black tights that roll up just below my shorts was the clothes hiding my disgust. My hair was curled in just the right way as I pinned it up to a half up half down.

Sighing I applied my smokey black eye shadow with sexy red lips. My eyes glassed over as I looked at my reflection. I don't want to do this. But I have to. Even if I look like a stripper or slut I need to. The guilt is eating my heart alive like a lion catching it's prey.

But I can't help

If my heart cries for it...

And if I'm being forced against my will.

**Crystal**

"Spaghetti with sprite" I ordered to the waiter. Turning my attention to Brandon he had a smile on his face, his elbows were on the table and his chin was in the palm of his hands. "I missed you so much babe" he said while slowly holding my hand on the table. "I missed you more" I whispered.

"Since it's my welcome back date we should.."

"No Brandon" I whispered to him. His face full of seduction and care was now filled with a hint of anger. "Babe!" He moaned. "Not until were married!" I whispered while massaging his hand that was intertwined with mine. His face clouded over for a moment but a smile still appeared on his face.

Lovingly he slightly stood up from his chair and lightly kissed me on the lips. A shooting excitement in my stomach sparked as I felt excitement. I heard people feel sparks with the one they truly love. Sometimes I wonder if my butterfly's were the sparks everyone felt.

"Ahem" said a voice beside us. Shooting back into our seats I blushed slightly and watched as my spaghetti was brought down in front of me. A smile spread on my face as the delightful smells wafted up to my nose causing my mouth to water. The waiter sprinkled parmesan cheese over the delightfully delicious meal, just to give it the extra flavor and presentation.

"Dig in!" Brandon said with a smirk as he began to cut into his steal. My fork clinked against the plate, twirling my fork I grabbed just the right amount of spaghetti and plopped it into my mouth. Closing my eyes I chewed and a smile appeared on my face. Swallowing I opened my eyes to see Brandon smiling widely. "Glad to see you enjoying it!" He cheerfully said while raising his glass.

Raising mine we clinked "to us" he said. I couldn't help but raise a finger to my mouth for a slight second and giggle. He was such a romantic, loving boyfriend! "Your so adorably and sexy when you do that" Brandon whispered sedutctively. Taking a sip I smiled. "I am in love with this boy" I thought to myself.

The dinner went on as we evaluated the steaming plates that rushed past us, he talked about Hawaii and how he wished I could of gone with him, finally the conversation swerved to me babbling on about moving, and talking about the boys. Brandon's eyebrows raised a bit when I told him about Luke, Jai and Beau. Quickly pausing I smiled and said "but I still love you more!" I said. Brandon seemed to squirm in his seat as he looked down uncomfortably at his plate.

Every time I show affection to Brandon, besides making out he would squirm or look uncomfortable or never return the complement or affection. Maybe it's just a thing that boys do? Brandon began to really chop into his steak "woah easy there tiger!" I said as I giggled at him cutting his steak roughly. "This steak is being a booger!" He said looking more uncomfortable by the minute.

His knife began to move fast through the stake and before we knew it, the knife clinked right into his grape wine, the liquid traveled fast to my dress as it leaked all over. "Brandon!" I squealed while standing up abruptly. Thank goodness no one else was in this corner anymore. "Babe I am so sorry!" He said while standing up and hugging me.

"I forgive you, you just ruined my new favorite pink dress but I mean it's just a dress" I whispered as he leaned in and kissed me. We deepened the kiss quickly as we began to softly moan. Regretfully I pulled away as he began to bite my bottom lip "babe I need to clean up!" I whispered. His eyes danced with a certain light, amusement? Excitement?

"Take all the time you need I'll be waiting" he whispered. Slowly walking away to the bathroom I looked down at the stained mess. Groaning I walked into the bathroom and grabbed a tissue.

Wetting the napkin I wiped it on the purple blotches on my dress. Once I realized the stains weren't leaving I groaned and slapped my hand against the counter. "Just a dress,besides it's not about the looks! It's about who you really are" I said to myself in the mirror. Looking down I noticed a case of eye shadow near the sink. It was open and black powder was all over the counter. Ignoring it I walked out quickly.

Approaching the table I noticed Brandon wasn't there. Luckily our waiter was cleaning up the stains on the table cloth. Grabbing my side purse I asked him where my date went. "He went to the alley over there he said he would be right back" the waiter said. Suspiciously I sat down and continued to eat the tasteful spaghetti.

5 minutes rolled by, 10 minutes, soon 15 minutes came and I just payed for the food. "He better have a good excuse" I muttered while handing 30 dollars to the waiter and storming out. My heart felt a little sore, I mean maybe he wanted to buy a surprise but got stuck in 15 minute traffic! It can happen!

Making up my mind I decided to just casually take a stroll to the alley that the waiter pointed to.

Slowly walking down, my heels clacked against the black pavement. Getting small chills I hugged my bare arms and inspected my surrounding. I immediately noticed a couple lights there, it was dark and graffiti was all over the walls. The ground was very muddy, and I think there was a blood stain on the wall. Walking up to the wall I listened closely. "Shouldn't you go back?" Whispered a girls voice. "Not yet" a husky boys voice said.

Moaning was heard and the moans grew louder. "Don't stop" said the girl voice. Smooching sounds were heard and that's when I began to walk full pace to the people. Soon two figures were easily spotted. I tried to hide my gasp behind my hand but it was too late, the girl heard me.

A boy was carrying a girl, her legs were wrapped around his waist and her hands running through his hair. Her head was tilted back in pleasure, his face was on her breasts. They froze in their spots as I walked into the light to see them. I instantly saw a flash of red and a familiar cute face.

My heart immediately shattered into a hundred pieces, tears fell off my face like a fountain. My best friend and my boyfriend were making out and possibly doing worse. "Crystal!" Brandon said while dropping Ruby to the ground. Ruby moaned as she hit the ground but scrambled to pull her bra up and her shirt down. Clumsily she stood up while Brandon tried to walk closer to me, putting his arms up as if I was an angry tiger on the loose.

"You Bitch!" I whimpered to Brandon. "Babe!" He whispered while walking closer his arms outstretched for a hug. My hands pushed him away."Ruby! How could you!" I yelled my tears falling to the ground. I looked at her face, which was cast to the ground guilt flooded all over her face, she couldn't make eye contact with me. "I should go" she whispered as she hurriedly ran away.

As soon as Ruby was out of sight I turned around to face Brandon who had a hint of lust in his eyes. "Why?!" I asked my heart breaking at the sight of him. "She forced me to come here" he said slowly. "I don't believe you!" I hissed back.

"You broke my heart bitch!" I said before turning around. Before I could begin walking I was tackled into the mud. My body rolled in the mud as I began to get caked in the thick gross brown ground that reeked with the smell of garbage.

Brandon laid on top of me and shut a hand over my mouth, I squirmed and yelled into his palm but he wouldn't budge."You know why I did this? Because you don't give me your body, the love I really need" he whispered in my ear. That's when I realized it.

He just wanted my body. He didn't love me and I was so crushed over him, I just liked his looks, I was so dumb to not see that! Crying harder I tried to push him off but his arms flexed around my body. "Now it's my turn for fun" he groaned as he tugged at the bottom of my dress he squeezed my arms tightly, so tight they felt numb. Widening my eyes I screamed into his hand as he lifted my dress just above my panties. Lust still filled his eyes as he sloppily kissed down my neck. Fear shook inside me..am I being raped? He leaned back a bit as I heard his belt buckle fidget. Shrieking now I lifted my knee up to hit him where it hurts the most. "Fuc*" he groaned as he fell beside me in the mud.

Whimpering I staggered to get up. My body trembled in fear as I pulled my dress down. "Stupid Bitch!" I shrieked at him as I quickly walked out of this horrid place. Mud was dripping off my hair as where his fingers touched me seemed to ghost over my body. I feel so unloved, like all the types of love I knew was just a stupid big fat lie.

I broke down in the sidewalk as my heart shattered into a million pieces. My hands clumsily opened my purse and tried to find my phone. My eyes were so blurred with tears I could barely call the home phone.

It rang and rang as I cried even harder, my body shook with so much hurt I could barely even sit up, I had to lean against a pole for support. A bunch of people gave me questioning looks as I stood under the light of the pole, my fingers gripped tightly around it as my heart continued to wobble. Finally Beau answered the phone "hello?" He asked into the phone. "Beau!" I cried out. I sniffed and continued to softly cry as he asked "Crystal?! Are you alright? What happened?!" He asked concern wound up in his voice. "Can someone please.. Come get me?" I cried into the phone. "Yes love, of course." He responded quickly.

There was a long pause as I heard him talk to the people. Crap I forgot dad and Gina had people over. My body hurt from Brandon laying on top of me, my legs hurt from his touch, and my heart is broken I'm not even sure if it can be fixed. "Luke is gonna walk over and help you" he said. "Thanks Beau" I whimpered before hanging up. My legs wobbled as I felt dead, walking over to the bench beside the restaurant I sat there whimpering. Mud was dripping off my dress and salty tears were falling out of my eyes. My neck still hurt from his kisses and bites and my arms and stomach hurt from where he laid down and squeazed.

I don't know how long I sat there, just that I couldn't stop crying the whole time.

"Crystal?" A voice said beside me. Sniffing I looked up at a nervous and concern Luke who looked nice and snug in his tanned jacket. "Let's go home" he said while helping me up. "Don't touch me I'm muddy" I whimpered.

The walk was awkward, my silent sobs were taking up the silence as I hugged myself. "Stop crying in front of him" I told myself, but that only made me cry harder. Slowly I began to tell Luke what happened, from the first kiss to Ruby and Brandon making out and to Brandon pushing me. I specifically left out the rape part just so he wouldn't worry. I watched through blurred eyes as Luke's face contorted up in disgust and pain for me. "Aw Cryssie" he said about to hug me but immediately stopping.

My heart yearned for pay back and for somebody to help me. "The guests were already leaving when you called so you got lucky" Luke joked as I put my muddy shoes on the side of the door. Opening the door Jai and Beau were sitting there. The bright light stung my eyes as I closed them, more tears boiled up as they fell. "Oh my god!" Beau said as him and Jai slowly walked up to me.

"There's a bruise on your neck!" Jai exclaimed. More sobs erupted as I struggled upstairs and directly walked to the shower. Needing to get this disgusting feeling off of me.

**Luke**

"Oh my god!" Beau exclaimed. "Brandon is a fuc*ing bitch!" I exclaimed. "You should of seen Cryssie sitting alone muddy, hurt and cold on that bench!" I exclaimed to the boys the images of her popping up. "What the fuc* happened?" Jai asked.

"I don't know but I have never seen her so down. I mean did you see her excitement this morning and how she always texted him with the finger?" I asked while mimicking her actions. "He broke her heart!" Beau said. I opened my mouth to talk about what happened but I decided I would let Crystal explain.

Her father walked in and noticed us all talking with a concerned look on our faces "what's wrong boys?" He asked while walking up to us. "Crystal had a horrible breakup" I said. My heart strings were breaking for Crystal. I can't even imagine what happened.

Her father looked confused for a moment before nodding and walking upstairs.

Brandon better not hope to meet me in his entire life!

****a couple hours later*****

**Crystal**

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" Dad asked softly while taking a seat on the bed.

My hair was a bit curly and wet from the shower, my bruise was small and not that noticeable. I was laying down belly flat on the bed with my laptop in front of me. Dad stroked my hair lightly but I wasn't in the mood for talking,

"You were with Gina you wouldn't care" I murmured. Dad looked hurt but he kept talking, "what happened baby?" He said more fatherly. I felt a bit better maybe me and dad will go back to telling secrets again, sharing everything that happens.

"Me and Gina will help you she can help you with everything with every secret" Dad said instantly crushing me. "You should leave" I murmured to him as a simple warning. My heart is still broken, my emotions for moving has been pushed deep down, I am a ticking bomb. When dad didn't budge I exploded.

"I'm not going to tell you anything anymore! Everything is run through by you and Gina! God Dad you wanna know why I was stressed about moving cause things would change and they clearly have we can't have one daddy dater moment that doesn't involve Gina! I went through a tough breakup I got thrown in mud and some other stuff and I lost my best friend! Don't you even freaking think about bringing Gina in this because I am fuc*ing tired of her and everyone!" I yelled.

Silence. Dad looked down. I noticed a tear roll down his face. A twinge of guilt hit me but I quickly ignored it because tears of my broken heart rolled down my cheeks. "Baby-I" dad began his face red with tears. "No dad give me space please!" I whispered.

Quickly I paced out of my room tears freely falling off my face. Beau was in his room, dad was in mine, Luke was just leaving the bathroom, and Jai was playing games in his room, and Gina was standing right outside my door with a stunned look on her face. I continued walking. Opening the back door, hoping someone thought I went out the front I walked and kept going. Stopping right where no one in the house could see me, the corner of the backyard.

Sitting down in the grass I broke down crying. Everything just came out and I hurt. Every tear was a piece of my heart, I pretty much cried my whole heart out. I need revenge or something. Revenge is a strong word. I guess I should say I need to feel loved again, I need to experience real love when someone cares for me.

Sniffling loudly the bushes beside me rustled. Sniffling more I looked over. Luke. His eyes were soft, his words kind to me as he sat beside me. "Cryssie" he murmured as he wrapped me in a hug. "Luke it hurts so much" I cried out into his shoulder as I hugged him.

He began to rock side to side hugging a tune "you'll be alright" he whispered. "I heard the moans and kisses and found that he was with my best friend it just hurts my heart, I didn't want more things hurting my heart!" I murmured as more tears flowed. I heard him sniffle a bit as I snuggled into him.

"He just wanted to use me for my body" I murmured into his chest. "You mean for sexy time?" Luke said trying to be a bit funny but it made me want to puke as more tears fell out "yes" I whispered. Luke gulped and bit his lip ring "sorry" he said. But when he bit my lip I thought of when Brandon did that.

We stayed silent, I could hear his heart beating quickly as the tears were now slowing, my heart was still broken. I need to feel true love, I need to feel cared for. I need to feel the real love. Looking up at Luke I saw him look down and smile at me. Slowly I pulled back a bit.

"Is your neck alright you never told me how you got that!" He asked while slightly running a finger over my neck. I winced a bit but smiled. His hand cupped my cheek "it's fine" I murmured. I need to feel love, I need something.

"What?" Luke asked, he noticed me thinking over my thoughts. "Luke I need to feel something I feel so numb from my broken heart" I whispered. Luke didn't seem to understand and honestly I didn't understand it myself.

Before I knew it hate become love and friends became family, white was black and black was white, my mind jumbled up from the pain the daily crying, the hurt, the betrayel.

I leaned in and kissed him, trying to feel something from my broken heart. Luke paused for a split second before passionately kissing back. My heart melted into the kiss but it only lasted for 5 seconds before I quickly pulled back realizing what I was doing.

Luke's eyes widened and a smile formed on his face but tears roared out of mine. I only did that because I felt hurt and needed to feel loved. Right?

"I'm sorry-I -I should go" I scrambled to stand up. My heart rocketing out of my chest as I have no idea what just happened. Luke seemed to like it.. But did I like it? Why did I do that? Backing away from him my back hit the fence as I tumbled forward and staggered through the front door. Luke stood there stunned.

Entering my room I slid down the door. The hurt and confusion swirled like a killer tornado inside. I feel so miserable. My life feels trashed and ruined.

The night was filled with my sobs, I cried until I slept.


	10. Be here for Me

Crystal

Silence. That's something you don't hear everyday in this house.

It's been two days since the breakup. The boys were supportive, they have been coming in, giving me food. But yesterday I could tell from the look in Beaus eyes he was telling me to grow up and get over it.

The thing is I don't know why I am crying, over not being with Brandon, my friends betrayel, or the fact that I was nearly raped.

Shuddering I decided it was time to leave my room. Slowly getting up I took a cold shower, dressed in a tank top and short shorts, and put my hair in a side braid.

Slowly opening my door I looked around, no sign of the boys. Good I feel like being alone today. Waltzing down the steps I noticed a note on the end rail. It read:

_Hey Crystal! We all went out on a family outing! _

_If you need anything text me or Beau!_

_There's some bacon and waffles in the microwave for you!_

_Love,_

_Dad_

I sighed and leaned against the railing. Now my family doesn't even bother to invite me on family outings! That's just great!

Crumbling up the paper I tossed it in the trash as I entered the kitchen. I grabbed the plate of bacon and waffles and noisily chopped away.

Pulling out my phone I read all the text messages from Ruby and Brandon.

Ruby sent dozens of text messages apologizing, trying to meet up with me so she can explain. Tears clouded my eyes as I moved over to Brandon's text messages.

I read the early messages, they were sweet like "_I won't give up on you, I'm sorry I was drunk and blinded"_

But they soon turned to harsh, mean text messages about how he will get to my body and fear rushed over to me. Water droplets fell on my phone as I realized tears were flowing out like a waterfall. Finally I read the most recent text sent last night it read

"_Don't call the cops, I will get to you._

_You are mine. I will not let those pretty boys have you._

_**You are mine**__" _

"Crystal?"

I screamed loudly and fell back on my chair. That voice.

"Luke what the hell?" I whispered as he helped me up.

I was so scared from Brandon's text message that I couldn't stop hyper ventilating. "What's wrong?" He asked while grabbing my wrists lightly. I stared at his brown eyes that were glazed over with concern.

I shook from his grasp and touched my neck where Brandon sloppily kissed me. Tears rolled down as my breathing slowed to normal. " " Luke said while wrapping me in a hug.

I relaxed into his arms feeling warmth and love. My mind battled on wether to tell him before I grabbed my phone and handed it to Luke.

He looked confused before he began to read through the texts. The jaw dropped. "Call the cops? Crystal what happened?! Did he see you, umm kiss me?" He said while getting softer.

"The kiss meant nothing Luke!" I shouted. But immediately regretted my words as I saw him look somewhat-hurt? I don't know why but I felt like crying harder from saying that but I hid it.

"Crystal explain the text" he said while grabbing my shoulders.

My lower lip trembled as tears streamed down. "He, he, he" I said as Luke lightly wiped my tears away.

"He raped me" I whispered while looking down. I felt Luke's grip loosen as he stumbled back.

"Shit!" Luke said. "I'm so sorry Crystal. I'll be here for you" he said as he wrapped me in a hug.

"I'm sorry too Luke" I murmured as I hugged him tighter.

"For what?" He asked while kissing my cheek,

"I was so confused that night it felt like I was a ghost not alive I wanted to feel something, you were there, I just needed to feel something and I "kissed you" I said so fast I could barely understand myself.

"I understand Cryssie are you alright though? How far did he go?" He asked while still hugging me.

"He ran his hands all over me but I didn't let him take off my dress, he almost did though" I whimpered.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, I want to tell the boys though" I said right when the door opened.

Voices rumbled and swore as the rest of the janoskians entered the room. "Are we interrupting something?" Jai said with a smirk. More tears lightly fell as I broke away from Luke and ate food. "Tell them Luke" I said. I immediately regretted what I said when Beau, Daniel and Jai skipped around us.

"I knew it you guys would be the perfect couple!" Daniel joked while bumping hips with me. "Please stop" I whimpered but they didn't. They began to cross the line when Beau yelled

"Use protection we don't want accidents!"

"Guys shut the FUCK up!" Luke yelled instantly getting everyone's attention. He locked eyes with mine as he continued softly.

"She was nearly raped when she and Brandon broke up" he said.

The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence.

"Cryssie" Daniel sniffed as he ran over and tackled me in a hug. Before I knew it everybody hugged me "why didn't you tell us?" Beau asked.

"Because I knew you would try to beat him up" I murmured.

"Fuck, if it wasn't illegal I would kill him" Luke said.

"Just please don't do anything I will handle it" I said while holding the spot he kissed.

At that moment I felt a weight being lifted off my shoulders. Like speaking of it just helped me so much.

"Do you want to play a game in our room that will cheer you up!" Jai said while lightly massaging my shoulder.

"Sure" I said while grabbing a bag of Cheetos and mint chocolates.

My sides burned from laughing and tears of joy streamed down my face.

I was on the ground getting my sides tickled by Luke as a "punishment" for calling him a stupid girl.

"Say it!" He yelled.

"Never!" I yelled between laughs.

Luke smirked as he lightly sat on my stomach to get a better angle at tickling my sides.

"Dude your gonna make her pee her pants!" Beau said while he walked around us with his phone. Most likely taking a video of this ridiculous scene.

"Luke!" I yelled as he continuously tickled me.

A knock sounded at my door suddenly and Luke immediately stood up. I looked at all the boys expressions. Some were nervous but most were furious.

Sitting up I looked behind me and anger took over.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" I yelled


	11. Shooting Star

**Crystal**

I looked up to be faced with _her_. An unreadable look in her eyes. Just looking at her made me want to smash her head into the wall. She wore short shorts with a red crop top that had long red lace sleeves, she wore 5 inch black heels that shimmered and her hair was down in curls. Her hair was now all red instead of just the tips and she wore smokey black eye shadow with bright glossy red lips.

"Make sure your not late for your stripper job!" Beau yelled behind me as Luke helped me up. He wrapped me in a protective hug and kept his arm around my shoulder. "How did you get in here?" I asked one more time.

"The door was unlocked" Ruby said while burning me with her eyes as she looked from me to Luke. A smirk formed on my face as I remembered her unconditional loving crush on Luke.

"What do you want?" I snapped as Luke squeezed my shoulders.

"I want to talk" Ruby said while fiddling with her fingers.

"What you did was slutty and unforgivable!" Luke shouted which made Ruby turn as red as a tomatoe.

I stood there, not even recognizing a girl whom I once called friend. "No" I murmured while looking at Luke.

"I need to talk to her, to find out what the hell happened!" I said as Luke stared deeply into my eyes while biting his lip ring. "Yell if you need us, if you need _me_" he said while hugging me.

Slowly I guided Ruby to my room, as soon as the door clicked shut she exploded.

**Luke**

"What the fuck?" Jai said while looking at me.

"What is she doing here?" I said pissed off.

"Do you like Cryssie?" Jai asked

"Fuck off! I was being nice!" I yelled while throwing a pillow at Jai.

"We need to listen in at her door see if she's hurt!" I yelled.

Honestly I'm afraid for Crystal. She's still heart broken from the breakup that was caused from Ruby's and her being nearly raped.

"Let's do it" Beau said while tossing his controller behind him and standing up, Daniel following right after. Jai and James stayed down "call us if you need us!" James yelled as we walked out. I crouched in front of her door, hearing their loud conversations.

"Do you like Luke?!" I heard Ruby scream causing me to freeze where I was. My heart sped up, did Crystal like me? Maybe I like her back, I mean she has a wonderful beautiful personality. The way she puts her finger to her mouth when she's happy and how she scrunched up her nose when she made fun of us. How I miss when she was happy.

"No!" Crystal shouted after a long pause. My smile dropped as well did my heart.

**Crystal**

"No!" I shouted as my heart dropped. I don't know why maybe I do like him a bit but he's like a stepbrother! Our parents are dating!

"Why are you doing this to me?" Ruby shouted.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" I asked as tears fell to the floor. Ruby froze her face growing it's normal shade of pink it does when she's about to cry.

"You know what get out" I said.

"What?! No!" She snapped back but I was already pushing her out the door. Luke was on the left side on my door crouching down while Beau and Daniel were rushing to my side to get Ruby outta here. I heard her distinct yells as Luke looked at me.

"What was going on in there?" He asked while looking at me with sad eyes. Shoot, did he hear?

"She was just thinking we were dating and got mad at me because she has a crush on you. But the nerve of her! She freakin did it with my boyfriend!" I yelled as I stormed downstairs.

I felt a hand on my wrist as I walked. Immediately I knew who it was. He lifted my hand above my head and twirled me around to him, but I go too caught up in the moment and spun too fast that I lightly hit his chest. He smirked as he dipped me and he hovered above me.

Right there at that moment nothing was on my mind, not Dad, Amber not even Brandon or Ruby! Just Luke. "I'll be here for you" he said with a smile. I couldn't help the smile forming on my lips as he kissed my cheek. A blush crept up as I tried to hide it.

He lifted me back up when we heard footsteps. "She's gone and going to her stripper job" Daniel said.

"I hope she gets pregnant to feel the pain" Beau said while shooting me an immediate sympathetic look.

That night I sat in bed and thought about what the heck was happening between me and Luke. Instinctively I picked up my phone ready to tell Ruby my feelings but I froze. My body heated from sadness as I remembered, I don't have a best friend anymore.

Not able to handle staying in one place I decided to go where I kissed Luke. Tiptoeing past the twins room I slithered down the stairs and silently opened the back door. As soon as my toes touched the grass I felt comfortable. A joyful hum filled my lips as I skipped around like a fairy in spring.

Finally I plopped down in the grass and laid back so I can look at the twinkling stars in the sky.

"Hey Chrissy" said a voice that made me jump at least a foot off the ground. Luke laid down in the grass beside me and let out a long sigh.

"You saw that didn't you?" I asked while scooting a bit closer.

"Every dreadful thing your skipping is shit!" Luke exclaimed while wrapping his arm around me and pulling me closer to him.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed while slapping him on the chest.

"I'm just kidding but yeah I've been out here for a while thinking about...shit" he said. I felt guilty at those words. Did something happen to him and I didn't know it? Was I that self centered.

"Luke I'm so sorry did something happen to you?" I asked while propping myself up on my elbows to get a better view of him. The moonlight captured his face perfectly and his shirt stuck to his chest to show the muscle. My eyes slightly glazed over him before going back to his eyes.

"It's nothing" he said while grabbing my shoulders and pulling me down beside him. We stared at the sky in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. Me and Brandon used to do something similar to this but with Luke here, something seemed different.

Something flashed in the sky before it shot across a small trail behind it.

"A shooting star! Make a wish!" I whispered excitedly as I stared at it. I turned my head to see Luke looking at me and doing that adorable thing when he bites his lip ring. I felt like I was melting in his arms. We stared at each other for a bit until he spoke.

"I don't need to make a wish my life is perfect" Luke said while scooting a tad but closer to me.

"I don't need to make a wish either" I said with a smile.

This time I actually meant it.


	12. Confusion

**AN: HEY! So I heard Ariana grande and and Jai broke up I like Jariana but I have a large chapter here so PLEASE comment!**

Crystal

_Ding Ding! _Groaning I rolled over on the couch, the bag of Pringles that was silently resting on my stomach flopped overr, scattering the Pringles across the ground. Turning off the tv I rolled off and began to pick them up, silently cursing under my breath.

"So do you think it's true?" Beau asked while walking into the living room, clearly not seeing I was here.

"I believe him, he seems so broken up over it" Luke said as I heard a bag of chips open.

"He's going to text her soon, we have to be there for him bro, no fucking jokes" Beau said a scary serious tone taking over his voice.

Slowly I got lower to the ground, keeping all my weight on my hands. Slowly I crawled forward but lost my balance and smushed a Pringle.

"Crystal?" Beau said as I froze in my spot. "Dang!" I muttered while slowly standing up, sending a small wave in their direction.

"What did you hear?" Luke asked while running his hand through his hair.

"Enough" I whispered. "What happened?" I asked while taking a step closer.

Luke and Beau exchanged a glance at each other. "Jai's breaking up with Ari" Luke said a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"But they were in love! You could see it in their eyes!" I said while full on running to them. "I know! But Ari's a fucking bitch!" Beau said angrily while taking my wrists and dragging me upstairs. Luke following close behind us.

We paused in front of the twins room, hesitantly Beau put his hand on the doorknob and opened the door. I gasped at the scenario in front of me.

Sniffling and muffled cries came from Jai who was sitting in his bed. A shattered picture frame of him and Ariana was in his trembling hands. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. I have never seen Jai like this before, he looked like a tortured puppy.

Rushing to his side I sat on the bed beside him and hugged him, he immediately pushed me away "fuck off!" Jai exclaimed. "Jai" I murmured while walking to him. Bending down to his level I stared up at him. "I want to help!" I said softly while grabbing the shattered frame.

"This is all your fault!" Jai sniffed while looking at me with his red eyes. "How?" I said with a smile, I looked at the doorway and saw Beau and Luke looking at Jai suspiciously.

"Ariana might if thought that we were secretly going out so she cheated on me!" Jai said his voice growing angrier. I know he was sad but that was utterly ridiculous! "That's ridiculous! Why on earth would she think that?" I asked softly.

"That prank you played on me and how you ran your fingers through my hair" Jai said while touching his hair. "Jai, our parents are dating and that was a prank there's no way..." I paused not knowing if I was about to regret what I was going to say. "We can't date because our parents are" I murmured while sneaking a peak at Luke.

"Just leave Cryssie!" Jai said while shoving me away. Normally I would shout back but I know a broken hearted person when I see one. Gulping I left "I'm here for you Jai" I said from the doorway before walking away.

Could his theory be true? I doubt it because Ariana thought that me and Luke were dating! I think maybe Jai is just confused.

The following week Jai has been giving me the cold shoulder, shooting nasty glares at me when we walk past each other, shoving me into walls when no one was around. I tried to ignore it but he's pushing the limit! Me and Luke were in the living on the ground. I intensely stared at him and he stared back. Taking one glance at my cards I raised an eyebrow and brought my eyes up to him.

"Do...you...have any threes?" I asked. Luke raised his eyebrows and puckered his lips as he looked down.

"Go...Fish" Luke said with a smirk.

"No!" I exclaimed while dropping my cards on the ground. "Luke, why is Jai being like this to me?" I asked after picking up the cards.

"He's heart broken, I've never seen a man so torn up" Luke said while grabbing my cards.

"Do you think he's right?" I asked.

"No." Luke said sternly as he grabbed my hands "we all love you Cryssie he can't stay mad at you forever" Luke said while giving my hands a light squeeze.

Silence filled the room as we began to hear a girls laughter from upstairs. Me and Luke froze where we were and looked at each other. "My moms not home and Amber does not sound like that" Luke said. A lightbulb flicked on in our heads as we dashed upstairs to the source of the noise.

The twins room. We burst through the door and I screamed.

"JAI!" I yelled at him. There wearing only a bra and short shorts was Ruby who was laying on top of Jai. Immediately she rolled off a smirk on her face, but an unreadable expression on Jai's face.

"Jai how could you?" I whimpered. "Ruby get the fuck out" Luke said.

"No stay!" Jai protested while grabbing her hand.

"What the fuck?" Luke said while taking a step in his room.

"Were happy together!" Jai exclaimed with a smile.

"Are you sure this isn't to get back at me?! Because you seemed pissed off at me for nothing!" I yelled. Luke grabbed my hand but I knocked it away and took a step closer to Jai.

"You don't know what it feels like to get _cheated_ on and have your heart broken!" Jai exclaimed his eyes becoming glassy. I gasped. I have been nice to him for too long.

"Excuse me?!" I shrieked causing everyone in the room to flinch. Realization hit Jai's face he opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off "are you FREAKIN kidding me Jai?! Your an idiot! My boyfriend cheated on me with _**her**_!" I shouted while shoving Ruby away from him.

"Not only did he cheat but he pushed me into the frickin mud and tried to rape me! Now what did ariana do to you? That's right she only cheated not push you into the mud. And because of your sore ego you think you can blame your problems on a girl?! Your not as nice as I thought you were! Because you don't on know what a real broken heart feels like!" I shouted while storming out of their room.

Luke's POV

Grabbing Ruby's hand I shoved her out the front door and turned to see a broken Jai. "I screwed up" Jai said sadly.

"You did apologize to Crystal she thinks you hate her!" I said.

"I don't hate her it's just, so much has been going on!" Jai shouted.

"I know but why Ruby?" I asked.

"She's hot" was all Jai said.

"Are you going to break up with her?" I asked. Jai said nothing and walked upstairs.

"Jai!" I shouted.


	13. Ruby's Revenge

Crystal

Their laughs annoy me, the way she flips her hair to act like she's cute annoys me, the fact that he's doing this just go get back at me annoys me, this "couple" is annoying me.

Last night Jai introduced Ruby to the family. Immediately they shot disapproving glares at him before turning to me. I am confused and yet I feel defeated. The look that Ruby still gives Luke makes me know she's crushing on him, not Jai. And in the end it's going to be Ruby who wins.

Ruby and Jai were licking each other's faces clean from breakfast as I peeled an apple. My eyes blazed with fury as the knife continuously missed my skin by a bit. Luke strolled in and stared as I finally dug the knife in my skin.

"Dammit!" I yelled causing everyone to stare at my bleeding finger. Abruptly turning around I slammed my hands on the counter top, making the pain even worse. Warm arms wrapped around my waist and his head leaned against the back of mine. "You alright?" Asked Luke.

"I'm pissed at Jai" I spat, loud enough for the two love birds to hear. "Fuck off!" Jai exclaimed his mouth filled with pancakes. "Same to you!" I yelled as I threw the bloody apple at his face.

"Calm down" Luke said as he looked at my finger like how a father does to his child. He ran it under water and gave it a long kiss "all better?" He asked with his puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not a child!" I said while lightly hitting him in the cheek. A smile dazzled in his eyes as he bent down and swooped me off my feet bridal style.

"Your mine" he whispered jokingly as we both erupted in laughters. "What the heck?!" I said between laughs while holding my arms around his neck. Before I knew it the laughter died down and we stared deeply into each other's eyes.

I stared at his brown eyes and looked down at his lip ring. I melted as he slowly bit his lip, I bit mine. My heart raced at his stare and I knew he felt my heartbeat.

"Get a fucking room!" Jai shouted behind us.

I totally forgot they were there. Still in his arms I looked at an amused Jai and a pissed off Ruby. I could her growling in jealousy from here. I jumped out of Luke's arms and walked upstairs to my room, I heard a loud chair scrape from downstairs and I assume it's Jai.

Strolling into my room I replayed the scenario over and over as I plopped in my earphones and blasted music. Little did I know something was lurking behind me.

All I saw was a shadow, turning around my eyes scanned the room. Nothing. The lights began to flicker as my room completely blacked out, it was dark outside and the sun wasn't out so I had no natural lighting either.

The smell of smoke came to my nose as a single match seemed to float in the middle of my room, lighting a floating candle. As soon as the candle was lit I saw the ever so slightly flicker of a face. "Ruby?" I whimper while slowly taking out my earphones.

Something pushed me down behind me when the candle set down. I fell face forward on my bed, screaming into the sheets. My arms were bound up behind me as I continuously screamed bloody murder into the sheets.

Something whipped my back and bum which instantly made me shut up. The whipping continued as I sobbed into my sheets trying to fight against the strong hand pushing me down. They slashed my shirt to make it just above my belly button and they whacked my legs with a hard metal object earning a screech from me. That's gonna leave a bruise.

I heard the soft cling of a blade as I felt something cold and sharp against the bottom of my back. I yelled in pain as it dug underneath my skin. I smelled the blood and felt the liquid splatter on my back, the liquid was my blood. Up to my arms I felt something push into my arm and scrape up digging into my skin. My arm felt numbed.

I cried out again, but was only whipped once more. After the cut I heard faint whispers and retreating footsteps. Did they just leave me here? Slowly I got up, they didn't cut my legs so I could walk, but my whole body felt cut and bruised as I clashed into the ground wincing in agonizing pain.

"Luke!" I screamed at the highest pitch I could.

Luke

"Where's your girlfriend?" I asked Jai who was on his phone scrolling through his twitter feed.

"I don't know" he mumbled as he took a selfie. The door slammed open and there was Ruby her hands bloody and cut "she attacked me!" Ruby stuttered as she walked in.

An alarmed Jai stood up and immediately ran to her and looked at her cut "shit shit!" He exclaimed while looking at her arms that were dripping of blood.

"Crystal did this?" I asked in disbelief. Ruby nodded and stared at me "she's a friggin criminal!" Ruby exclaimed still looking at me. Jai walked Ruby to the bathroom I followed careful to not let Ambers innocent eyes see this bloody mess.

"Luke!" I heard someone scream. Instantly I knew who that was from. "Ruby?!" I shout as I run to her room. The door was unlocked, I burst through and scrambled to find the nearest light switch. My heart completely dropped when I saw Crystal.

She laid on the floor cuts and bruises on her legs, her pink shirt was unevenly torn to reveal a deep cut on her back, her voice was hoarse but she had fear in her eyes. Immediately I run to her side "Beau!" I shout knowing Jai wouldn't be a damn help.

Beau ran in and grabbed her hands "Crystal?" Beau whimpered.

"Why is she so weak it's only bruises! And cuts!" I shouted.

"She's fucking traumatized! And close the window she could be freezing!" Beau shouted. Turning around I walked to the window and looked at the shattered glass around it. "Bro, someone broke the glass!" I exclaimed.

"You mean someone broke in and did this?" Beau asked while helping up Crystal. She stood up and looked around before stumbling into Beaus arms. Groaning he picked her up bridal style and walked out, me following close behind.

As we walked down the stairs Jai and Ruby attacked us with questions. "Get her to apologize!" Jai shouted while holding Ruby's waist.

"Look at what your girlfriend did to Cryssie!" I shouted as Beau laid her down on the couch.

"I had to defend myself! She went crazy she grabbed a knife and stabbed!" Ruby exclaimed, she was a terrible actress but Jai fell for her act.

"Why the hell did you go upstairs?!" I shouted.

"I had to use the bathroom!" Ruby shouted.

"There's a bathroom downstairs! Do you think we think it's a coincidence that after you went upstairs this shirt happened! Were not stupid! Well, except Jai!" I exclaimed, holding back all my strength to not smack her in the face.

Crystal

Something cold rested on my forehead as I finally gathered enough strength to sit up. My cuts ached and with this cut on my back it felt like I could barely sit up. Arguing made it's way to my ears as I saw Ruby standing beside Jai who as arguing with Beau and Luke.

"Luke?" I ask while sitting up. Instantly arms were wrapped around me in a hug. "Beau!" I said between pained giggles. Looking up I saw Jai who looked really...really...pissed off. Why?!

"Cut the act Crystal" he said. That's the first time I heard him say my full name in a while...

"What do you mean?" I asked as nice as I could.

"You did this to my girlfriend and your covering it up by pretending she did this to you! That's childish and fucking retarded!"Jai spat angrily.

"Hurt Ruby? Are you serious where are the scratches?" I motioned to Ruby.

"Right here!" Ruby exclaimed while showing me her arm with "scratches" which were actually eyeliner marks. Rolling my eyes I quickly grabbed her hand, spit on it and smeared the eyeliner.

"Some scratch.. Ruby I think you should leave before I call the cops" I said. Jai stepped in front of her protectively.

"Excuse me?" He threatened with piercing eyes.

"She did this!" I exclaimed while motioning to my back and legs "that's like assault your lucky I'm not busting your ass right now!" I exclaimed.

"Crystal you should get out!" Jai exclaimed. That stopped me as tears flooded to my eyes.

"Shut up!" Beau and Luke exclaimed in unison.

"No you've been a pain in the ass, we have to pretend to like you for our parents but your a fucking bratty bitch who wants everything her way! Now your pretending to get injured by Ruby, I bet you were the one trying to get Brandon in your pants and he dumped your ugly ass now scram and get the hell out!" Jai exclaimed.

Everyone's jaws were dropped all except Ruby who had a smirk on her face. Tears flooded my eyes as I tried to get them away.

"Fine" I whispered.

"Cryssie.." Beau began

"Yeah! Go!" Jai said while leaving an open path.

Slowly I hobbled off the couch, my back hurt with excruciating pain as I bent it like an old lady. Slowly I limped upstairs, I felt alone.

As soon as I hit my room I heard the angry screaming from downstairs. Quickly packing everything became a blur from the tears. Sloppily zipping up my bag, I walked downstairs. Luke and Beau stood in front of the door. I walked past Ruby and Jai.

"Don't come crying to me when she dumps your ass for Luke, she still likes like she's using you!" I snarled at Jai, who only slapped my face in return. I gasped as the tears fell. Luke stomped over looking like he was about to punch him but stopped.

Limping to the door, my bag dragging behind me I stopped.

"Please move" I whispered the tears flowing.

"We love you Crissy" Beau said while hugging me but I pushed him away?

"No! No one does leave me alone!" I shouted while pushing him to the side and bolting out the door. Beau and Luke chased after me, yet I was faster. I ran to the park and the forest behind. Whizzing past the trees and bushes, taking sharp turns I finally got them off my tail.

My body hurt from the cuts my back began to bleed again.

Slowly walking out the forest I came across the restaurant where me and Brandon last were. Walking to the glass I hit my hand on it. Sobs overtook me as I leaned against it.

A pair of strong hands wrapped around my mouth and waist and took off running. I screamed and craned my neck to see the face.

Brandon.

I screamed into his hand.


	14. All the way

**Luke**

"Where is she boys?" Crystals dad snarled. You can just imagine the smoke coming out of his ears. Of course him and mum and Amber returned home 5 minutes after Crystal left. The look of fear and disappointment on moms face burned my soul. Amber clung onto her fathers legs sobbing into it.

"She left" Jai said casually, earning a slap in the face from Beau.

"So she just left?" Mom said her eyes glassing over with frustrated tears.

"Ruby attacked her and pretended that she was the victim. Crystal came down here hurt and Jai told her it was best for her to leave and went on about us not liking her and shit. It's fucking Jai's fault!" I shouted while pointing over to Jai and a shocked Ruby.

Everyone turned to Ruby. Crystals dad was so angry it scared me. He took three steps towards Ruby, his hand was clutched in a trembling fist and his teeth were grinding. "You should leave" he whispered sternly as if it took every ounce of strength for him not to knock her out.

When Ruby made no motion to leave Crystals dad yelled "NOW".

The words echoed as Ruby's face flooded with terror, she took off running faster then words. He turned to Jai. "You better have a good explanation I have no idea where my daughter is!" He said while mom looked like she was gonna spank Jai.

Where is Crystal? "Gina and Jai were looking for her boys watch Amber" he said sternly while handing Amber in my arms.

Amber shook uncontrollably as my neck grew wet from her tears. The door slammed hard behind mom and them, it made the pictures rattle a bit. One even fell off the wall. I bent over and picked it up. A picture of happy Crystal and Amber in the park, it was recently taken.

"I'm gonna grab my keys keep trying to call her" Beau said as he jogged up the steps. I plopped down on the couch Amber leaned against me "I hate Jai" she murmured through little sniffles.

Something vibrated on the cushions. My hopes grew as I reached for my phone, but no messages, no calls. That wasn't my phone. I shrugged, maybe it was Amber.

However I felt something continue to vibrate, setting Amber on the ground I looked around the couch and tossed the pillows that were hiding a green bag. Ruby left her purse here! Diving inside I tossed away the contents and felt my fingertips brush against the vibrating phone.

I grabbed it and read through the newest text messages.

"I have the girl at the hotel do you want to join the fun? ;)". "Hello?! Are you busy with Jai? Do you want to have fun with you Bestie instead I have her ready!" "Your gonna miss out i thought you wanted to join?!"

"Beau!" I shouted while grabbing Amber and Ruby's phone. "Brandon's got her we need to hurry!" I shouted while opening the front door.

Beau came out moments later his shirt missing and his car keys in his mouth while he digged in his pockets for his phone. As soon s the keys were in we sped off.

"Where?!" Beau asked his green eyes crowded with concentration.

"At a hotel somewhere" I stuttered while making sure Amber had her seatbelt on.

"Where's that somewhere?!" Beau snapped. I glanced over at him. His arms were flexed as his hands griped the steering wheel. I'm afraid he's gonna bend it.

My shaky hands reached for her phone as I pretended to be her "I want to join. Where are you?" I texted.

Immediately I received a text. It took a while to load up but when it did an I,age appeared making my blood grow cold.

Crystals bags were tossed in the background. She had her hair up in a messy bun, a bright red gag was placed over her mouth. She only wore a black lace bra and panties. Her legs and arms had massive cuts, and her legs were spread and pinned down to make them wide. What destroyed me was the look of terror on her red face. Her eyes were widened and red from tears with her cheeks glistening from a constant flow of tears.

The text made my blood run cold "we already begun. But you can join were at-" I gasped. That was the hotel next to the one we visited for the staycation. That hotel is freaky. I told Beau and he sped up causing Amber to squeal in the back.

We pulled up the lot and parked sideways. Jumping out I locked the doors and kept Amber in "keep you head down crawl under the seat and put that jacket and shirt on top of you" I instructed as I walked away.

The building reeked of blood and dead animals. The paint was peeling to reveal an ugly shade of silver beneath. We entered the doors to see old furniture and a wide smiled girl at the front desk. "Did a man and a girl brown hair about my age recently come through here?" I asked quickly.

"I'm sorry sir were not allowed to-"

"Fuck you!" Beau shouted as he stormed down the first floor hall. "Text him!" Beau whispered while cupping his ear. I hope we don't hear anything because that'll let us know he didn't actually start.

I texted "I'm here, ugly lady wouldn't tell me where you are what room?"

We continued to scout around. This time it took him longer to reply. Why? Every minute he didn't reply my blood boiled more. Soon the phone vibrated in my pocket sending goosebumps along my arm. As quick as a flash I read it "305" it read.

"Third floor third floor" I softly chanted as we ran up the stairs. As soon as we entered the hallway you could hear Crystals screams. They weren't very pleasent. Her screams sent a knife through my heart. "305" I said to a stricken Beau.

We reached the door and knocked. "Fuck!" Beau cursed under his breath. We both exchanged knowing looks. Why didn't we just break this fucking door. We heard shuffling from the inside. A loud Thwack sounded as if he just slapped her across the face, or her butt.

The door chain unlocked, as soon as the door opened a crack Beau kicked it, making the wood nearly brake. "Shit!" We heard Brandon curse. Beau attacked full on he rammed through and pinned Brandon to the ground he was shouting and punching.

"How...punch...dare...punch...,.you...punch...rape...punch...her?!" Beau shouted between punches.

A few of the hotel visitors came out of their rooms "call the cops someone was raped" I said to them who instantly pulled their cell phones.

I dashed inside the room, past the fight to see a crying Crystal.

Her hair was now cascading over her face, she was completely naked now and blood and ...erm ...seed was all over the blankets. My heart dropped. We were too late. He went all the way. Immediately I was at her sides she thrashed at my touch, probably thinking I was Brandon.

"I'm here I'm here" I cooed and she looked up. My heart completely dropped and I seemed to go weak under her sight. Her eyes were widened, reddened even the gag was now half on her mouth. She looked as scared as a homeless dog wandering the streets at night. Worst of all she couldn't stop shaking.

I took the gag off her and her arm cuffs. Her skin was tender from struggling against them. She had marks and cuts from them. She brought her arms up to cover her breasts, I moved to her legs and took off the pins. She wouldn't stop shaking from fear. I touched her hand and felt her pulse still beating quickly.

Running to the bathroom I found a bathrobe and wrapped it snugly around her. She whimpered but didn't say a word. "Can you stand?" I asked patiently. She moved her legs a bit but gasped out loud. I picked her up bridal style right as the police ran in.

Two rushed over to us "I'm a friend we live together I got her" I said to the cops. "We cuffed up the man he will stay in jail for a long time" the cop with a mustache said. Beau strolled in and ran up to Crystal "did he-?' He asked.

I nodded and Beau just gasped and hugged Crystal who seemed to whimper under his touch.

The car ride home was painful. We already told her father what happened and he told us to immediately return home. Crystal sat in the back seat her legs sprawled on the seat. Her hand rested on her private part and her other hand covered her mouth. She stared out the window and sobbed as quietly as she could. Amber sat in her seat looking scared and nervous for her sister.

"Let it out" I murmured.

We turned to the drive way and Crystal clumsily walked in. She refused to touch me and only leaned on Amber for support. She clobbered through the door and was greeted by bright lights.

Her father froze in his spot, mom put her hands to her mouth as tears formed and Jai looked lost as he gazed at her from the couch.

"The fuck? You slut you were naked?!" He shouted clearly not knowing he recent events. Everyone shot him looks as Crystal fell to the floor in a puddle of sobs. Her father ran up and hugged her. "I'm sorry I'm sorry. Oh my baby" he murmured.

Tears formed in my eyes as Crystal sobbed her heart out Jai stood from the couch and walked over to me. I shoved him into a wall and pinned him there. "It was completely your fault you cunt!" I shouted loudly as Crystal was escorted upstairs for a bath.

"What do you mean she hurt Ruby!" Jai shouted nervousness filling his system.

"Your so fucking stupid!" Beau shouted as he angrily stormed up to us.

"Crystal was raped tonight and you called her a slut?!" I shouted tear drops slowly falling as unwanted images of what might of happened appeared in my head.

Jai's face dropped "what?" He croaked.

"Yeah your fucking girlfriend wanted this to happen, she wanted you to kick her out so Brandon could get a hold of her!" Beau shouted as Jai's face grew more and more upset.

He opened his mouth to speak "you ungreatful, un thoughtless jerk!" I shouted while slapping him across the face. "If you don't fucking believe me read the texts for yourself!" I shouted while shoving Ruby's phone into his hands and storming upstairs, leaving him speechless.

AN: sorry I was gone for so long! I'm back now! So please please please review!


	15. Baby Annabelle

Crystal

"Cryssie-" Jai began his face strained with tears. I thought I was all alone in the house, it was dead silent. When I came downstairs Jai and Luke were on the couch, both looking like zombies. When the floor creaked beneath my feet they jerked to face me and practically zipped over to me, but yet kept their distance. Jai's apology wasn't exactly an apology when he kept saying it's not my fault I ran away and crazy shit like that.

"You know what?! No! Your "apology" isn't even an apology!" I shouted, my top sliding down my shoulder.

"What?! I said I'm sorry what more do you want you b-" Jai began but harshly stopped. His eyes flashed in fear as I took a step toward him.

"You what?!" I shouted balling my fists in anger.

"You bitch!" Jai said stone cold.

Hell broke loose. I don't know how it happened but the next thing I knew Luke was prying me off a bruised Jai. Jai stayed still on the ground cowering over and curling up to a ball, his hands up in surrender. I wiped the blood from my mouth and towered over him.

"Crystal why?" Luke began but was cut off by Jai

"No, I'm sorry" Jai croaked as he slowly stood up. Unexpectedly, he hugged me tightly, his arms wrapped snug around my waist as one of his hands lightly held my back as he enveloped me in his castle arms. His hand guided my head to the crook of his neck, as he hushed my reluctant squeals.

"I'm sorry, I was a faggot, a bitch whatever you want. I broke up with Ruby as soon as Luke showed me the texts. Can you please forgive me?" Jai asked sincerely. I never heard Jai this serious.

I placed my hands on his chest and lightly pulled away as I looked into Jai's eyes. They were filled with warmth and a hint of concern.

"I forgive you" I murmured as he picked me up and swung me around, laughing like a maniac clown.

I lived in this moment. Everything seemed fine, we were all happy.

"Why you gotta be so?! Ruuuuuuudddddddeeeeeee" The boys sung, err um screamed into the iPhone in James hand.

Daniel, Jai, and Luke sat in the second row of seats while me and Beau sat in the back of the car, sort of left out but I didn't mind.

I wore a crop top and long jeans and one of Beau's hats...caz can.

"Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life say yes say yes cause I need to know!" They sang like little "angels"

Beau looked at me, a look of disbelief "are you sure your ok?" He asked. Probably the first word he said to me in months.

"Of course why?" I asked while wrapping my hands around my stomach comfortingly.

"Well I'm sorry to be blunt love, but you were raped a month ago. Now your dilly dallying as if it never happened!" Beau said hesitantly. Of course I was still affected, maybe it's from being alone all those days, or maybe how everyone was so protective over me. The only people who I really talked to was probably Dad and Amber. Mostly Amber because I don't want her to see me weak.

"I'm over it. A month is a long time!" I said while watching Luke take selfies with his guitar. Rolling my eyes I started to photo bomb him. Bunny ears, funny faces, sticking the finger up. He never noticed until I licked his cheek playfully.

"AGGHHH!" Luke screeched while dropping his phone on the car floor.

"What the fuck?!" Luke said while lightly slapping my cheek.

"Felt like messin with ya!" I said as Luke turned around and whipped the hat off my head.

"I'm posting that one..." He said while typing away on the phone.

"Please No!" I said while taking my seatbelt off and lunging for the phone. Luke let out a happy scream as I reached for his phone, smacking his arms and face while doing so.

"See that see that?" Luke said as I screamed.

"Luke No!" I whined while messing up his hair, he hates when I do that.

"Post!" He said while clicking the button. With a sigh I sat back down, the car grew eerily silent.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, it was so silent in the car the boys heard it.

"Oh yeah and I tagged you" Luke said teasingly.

"You bi-" I said while scrolling through the hundreds of comments on that photo.

"She's so pretty!" "She best get that tongue off you!" "BACK OFF HES MINE" "Soo much cuteness!" "I ship it!" "You two are so cute!" "Your girlfriends Soo pretty!" "He did her" "best couple ever!" "You need to date her!"

"See what you did?! People think we're a thing!" I said as everyone erupted into laughter.

"Imagine that!" Beau said while holding his stomach from laughing so hard.

Honestly it didn't affect me like it affected the others. Luke exchanged a look with me, not even laughing. Why isn't he laughing? Why isn't this affecting me?

We rolled to a stop and jumped out. "So what video are ya filming today?" I asked while dragging the tripod behind me.

"Baby Annabelle!" They said in unison as James danced his way to the trunk. I followed in disbelief. The trunk flew up and revealed a plastic baby, and a stroller.

"When in the hell did you put that in there?!" I exclaimed as Daniel dropped the stroller on the ground.

"Your just blind as fuck" Luke said while hugging me.

"Because of that lovely picture you guys be the arguing couple and, Jai kick the stroller!" Beau said while holding the camera up.

"But why do I-" I began but Luke hushed me with a finger to my mouth.

"Your lucky, every girl wants a bit of this" Luke said while moving his hands up and down his abbs.

"Go!" Beau whispered from across the way. We waited a few seconds and walked down yelling.

"I can't believe you kissed that guy!" Luke shouted. Why they heck would he go on this topic? Couldn't he choose one on money like how normal arguments go?

"Well you don't show me enough affection so I mean why not?!" I screamed back while turning to face him.

"Maybe if you let me I can be a way better boyfriend then him! I like you okay?!" Luke exclaimed.

"Then prove it!" I muttered angrily to him realizing we might be screaming into our headphone microphones.

"I would if you just give me a chance! Your too distance and I don't want to ruin anything" Luke said getting softer. I looked into his Crystal eyes and nearly melted. Something that I used to do when i was with...him.

"I don't know how to feel anymore! I don't know, I don't want to get hurt. So I kissed someone else! What do you want me to do?!" I asked. Me nor Luke didn't notice the stroller rolling away from us.

"Follow your heart, I won't ever let you get hurt" Luke said taking a small step closer.

"I was confused and kissed him. What did you want me to do?!" I said my voice raising slightly. Both of us didn't notice Jai collapsing with the stroller on the sidewalk.

"I want you to give us a chance!" Luke said while wrapping his arms around my waist.

My heart stopped everything went in slow motion, the people became a blur, the noise seemed to die down. It was just me and Luke and my fast beating heart.

We're we still acting? Is he this good of an actor? No.

"We're done" Beau said awkwardly snapping me out of my thoughts. We practically jumped apart from each other.

"You okay?" Jai said while cradling the fake baby. "I...I-I" Luke stuttered while looking nervously.

"You guys can continue right? I'm gonna catch the bus home!" I said while walking away.

"But Cryssie-" Beau began. "It's okay Beau!" I said over my shoulder. As I walked away I heard their slight arguments.

At the bus stop the rain poured and I shivered in my wet clothes. What just happened?

I was raped, I couldn't possibly be getting a new crush that fast? Well then, why is my heart beating so fast? Why can't I get him off my mind?

Do me and Luke have a thing? Well there were instances when he was super nice to me. I sorta do feel more connected to him then the others.

Even if I do like him, it'll be hard. I can't get hurt again, my mind and body will just die from this pain, and besides our parents our dating! So even if we do have feeling for each other our parents will never allow it!

Luke

"What did you even say to her?" Daniel asked right before I shot a scene.

"I don't know I was caught up in the moment, I got lost in her beauty" I said while finding the perfect position.

"Do you like her?" Daniel asked catching me off guard.

"Yes." I murmured, goosebumps ran up my arm from thinking about her. "But I just can't tell her. It's been a month, I don't think she will date me, especially with our parents dating!" I said sadly as we began filming.

An: Who else watched Baby Annabelle on Janoskians? Now more romance is going to happen! Come up with a ship name and review!


End file.
